Prime Circumstance
by Dina Gorgon
Summary: Hal Jordan reunites with friends, old & new, to fight against rising evils that threaten not only Earth, but the whole universe as well. Imma play around with some of the storylines in the comics so be prepared! Pretend everything was like the way it was before the TP movie cuz I wanna use 'em & the Peeps listed aren't a pairing they just...leaders of their groups...let's BEGIN!
1. Prologue

Here are some helpers for the story:

(Author's thoughts)

_Thoughts. _

"_Spanish accented or random sounds they make if not real words."_

_*_onomatopoeia_*_

[Spoken in an alien language]

[_Accented Alien language_]

"Normal English or stuff translated by ring"

(_Keep in mind that the way I use "Vulcan" is Razer's __**species**__…basically a reference to Star Trek and all that shit, but I just used it cause I thought it was a cool name. What other name comes to mind for a real cool species? Pyro just sounded weird! I'ma make 'em miner or masons or that shit!_)

Now, without further ado, the story!

* * *

**Prologue**

A girl sat in her escape pod, panting due to the long run.

_Free! Finally free!_

*BOOM!* The pod shuddered violently in protest of the impact.

"_AAAAAAH!_" the girl slammed against the control panel. She looked at the radar.

Thanagarians were closing in on her fast.

_No! I am not returning to that blasted prison!_

She pressed several buttons. Although it had taken her several years, she had finally mastered the art of the Ultra-Warp and had installed it into the escape pod.

_If only it would charger up faster!_ She glanced at the screen.

**Ultra-warp at 60%**

"_ARGGHH!_" She slammed her fists onto the control panel in frustration. [_Why didn't I think of installing an AI System in this piece of_ crap?!]_ she shouted aloud._

*BOOM!* She screamed again. [_No! Not now! No!_]

**Ultra-warp at 97%**

She sighed in relief…then shrieked in fear.

**Unable to concede**

**Ultra-warp aborted**

[Where do you think you're going, sweetheart?] A Thanagarian soldier grinned, ripped wires hanging from his hand. [The boss ain't done with you yet!]

She instinctively reached for her pocketed blade, hoping she could at least buy some time.

Before she could, the soldier gave a sharp right-hook at her chin.

_No! I must not…_Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she lost all consciousness. _Razer...!_

* * *

**AT ABOUT THE SAME TIME:**

He glanced around. _No sign of her…not here…not anywhere I've searched! _

He glanced down at his hand. It had only been several days earlier that the Blue Lantern Ring had found him and chosen him as its bearer.

Now, Razer's hopes for finding Aya had amplified. The only problem was: How was he supposed to find a being that could be scattered across a never-ending, forever expanding universe?

_Aya…_

But why had she sacrificed herself to destroy the army of Manhunters? It just didn't make sense! She could have made a subtle wavelength-code change in the programmed virus! That way the Manhunters would have been destroyed, leaving her safe!

"Aya, why did you do it?" Razer pondered aloud. "Why?"

He flew past a wreckage of a cruise ship that had, by Razer's guess, been attacked by a gang of Pirates, no less than five hours prior to his arrival.

_I wish I could've been here sooner…maybe I could have saved them—_

A dance of movement caught his eyes' attention. He powered up a charge. If anybody even thought of attacking him, they were going to get a mouthful of construct.

"Come out slowly!" Razer ordered. "Any part of you that can be used as a weapon should be in my range of sight!"

No answer.

His pulse quickened as he dived behind a broken door at the cockpit.

_Ready? One…two…_

He lunged forward, ring arm extended, a blue sword-construct forming into his hand. He stood in the center of the door way, eyes trained with militia experience surveying the room.

He entered slowly, fully aware of every sound in the environment.

Then, he heard it.

_Bzzz. Bzzz._

He turned and gasped.

A green ball of electrical energy, weak, but still pulsing, had taken refuge in the nearly ripped off com-link radio set. Not just any energy. The very energy found in Hal Jordan's green power ring.


	2. Episode I: Reaquainted

(Author's thoughts)

_Thoughts. _

"_Spanish accented or random sounds they make if not real words."_

_*_onomatopoeia_*_

[Spoken in an alien language]

_[Accented Alien language]_

"Normal English or stuff translated by ring"

* * *

**Episode I: Reacquainted **

Hal Jordan strolled through the Halls of Oa, using his hands as puppets of a sort to demonstrate the point of his words.

"_Nyeh,_ 'your misconduct could bring disaster to the universe'!" he said in almost perfect, falsetto imitation of the Guardians. "_Bleh, bleh, bleh, bleh, bleh!_"

"'You are a disgrace to the Lantern Corps,'" he continued, rounding the corner and startling fellow Green Lanterns. "_Bleh, bleh, bleh, bleh_—AAAAAAH!"

Kilowog glared at him. "Jordan! Don't you know how much trouble you could get into just by—?"

(Josh Keaton and Kevin Michael Richardson! SQUEEEEE! Sorry…just love them voice actors...awkward…)

"Mocking the Guardians," Hal finished, "Blah, blah, blah. I don't care! Can you believe them? They one: chewed me out for knocking the teeth out of an ambassador from Chrysaolon, and two: turned down my idea of helping out Razer?"

"That's the Guardians for ya!" Kilowog laughed. "Though I think the whole thing about Ambassador Chrysalises (_pronounced chris-al-ih-sees_) actually makes some sense!"

They began to fly towards a café, created curtsey of Hal Jordan, centered in Oa.

Hal sighed. "Yeah, but I wish they wouldn't be such a pain in the—"

A flash of Blue almost knocked them out of the sky.

"What the—?" Hal summoned of his favorite construct, a giant fist, and turned. His eyes widened instantly. "Oh my gosh! No way!"

He quickly dipped low to his friend's level. "Kilowog! Look!"

"At what?" Kilowog snapped, rubbing his head. "At some poozer who needs flight less—?"

He blinked and shook his head. "Wha—Red?"

"Not anymore," a smirking Razer replied coolly, crossing his arms. "I hope you can get used to calling me by my name, Kilowog."

"But I thought you were—"

"Searching for Aya?" Razer put in. "Well, I—"

"Green Lanterns of Sector 2814 and Sector 674!"

Razer and Hal simultaneously rolled their eyes.

Turing, they looked at Appa Ali Apsa, a Guardian of Oa.

"Who is this?" the Guardian motioned to Razer.

"Our bud, Razer," Hal said, playfully pulling a stiffened Razer into a bro hug. "He came to visit.

"What has he to hide?" Appa commented, swerving to catch a glimpse.

"N-nothing!" Razer snapped, pulling away from Hal, desperately swerving the construct bundle away from sight.

"I merely…came here to visit my…friends," he finished, pointedly glancing at Kilowog.

Hal and Appa quirked an eyebrow, both unconvinced.

"Well, I'm hungry," he stated, yanking at Razer and Kilowog. "Boys, let's get somethin' to eat, sound good?"

"_Err_, yes!" Razer agreed, elbowing Kilowog in the ribs.

"Uh! Yes," Kilowog grunted out. "Let's go."

As they left Appa behind, Razer suddenly ducked them into an alley.

He made a protective force field around them.

"Razer, what's all this about?" Hal snapped.

"I found something," Razer said in a low voice. "And I don't want the Guardians, as you would say, 'in on this'!"

"Spit it out, Poozer," Kilowog warned, crushing his fist into his hand threateningly.

"Better," Razer gave a rare grin. "I will show you." He gave a last, vigilant glace before opening his construct bundle.

Both Green Lanterns peered in.

"A Com-link radio?" Hal asked in disbelief. "All that fuss over a com-link radio?"

"There's a reason why it's all wrapped up in constructed layers," Razer explained. "I'm trying to preserve a life!"

"Oh yeah?" Kilowog challenged. "Whose?"

"Hers."

Hal took the radio in his hands.

"Greetings, Green Lantern Hal Jordan." A small voice stated. "It has been quite some time from the time when our last encounter occurred."

"My God!" Hal yelped, startling the latter and almost dropping the radio. "It's…its Aya!"

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Jordan?" Kilowog asked nervously.

Razer and Hal glared pointedly.

"Right," Kilowog grumbled, "this is _your_ plan! When are they ever good ideas?"

"Always," Aya responded, voice crackling from the broken radio. "They have saved the galaxy before have they not?"

It was the best they could manage for now, but with a few spare parts, they managed to fix the com-link just so Aya could talk with comfort.

"Are you alright for now?" Razer asked solicitously.

"I have never felt better, Razer," Aya cheerfully answered. "I am doing especially well seeing as you now possess Blue Lantern Energy!"

"I want to know what possessed Saint Walker to sigh you up for the Blue Team!" Kilowog snapped. "On another thought, I don't even think Scar will like us poking around her lab!"

"Aw, come on!" Hal crooned persuasively. "We're just gonna pop in, get Aya a physical body, and then vamoose!"

"_Guys_," Kilowog pointed out, "_making_ a _female_ life form's body? Count me out!"

"Oh, come on!" Razer said, pointedly quoting Hal. "It's not like none of us have never seen what a naked femme's body looks like! How hard can it be?"

Hal and Kilowog jolted.

"Riiight," Hal said awkwardly. "Tell ya what: _You_ stay and help out Aya, me and Old Serge here will guard to see if Old Scar-face comes back."

"Old—?!" Kilowog raged "Jordan—!"

"I consider it to be an exceptional idea, Green Lantern Hal Jordan!" Aya chirped. "Let us proceed, Razer, shall we?"

Razer gave a pleading _I-don't-want-to-do-this-solo_ glance at Hal and Kilowog, but received threatening _If-you-do-anything-funny_ looks from them instead of pity. Kilowog even pounded his fist into his hand for effect.

Razer sighed in defeat. _As if I would ever try to take advantage of Aya!_

"Fine then!" he snapped. He took off, soaring into the Guardian's room, closing the door behind him.

"Do you think…?" Kilowog thoughtfully asked.

"Yep," Hal said. He glanced down the hallway. "He is most definitely going to."

(Q: If you were Razer, what would ya do? Heh, heh, heh…)

* * *

"Razer?" Aya inquired.

"Yes? What is it?" he asked as he removed his ring, reverting back to his militia uniform.

"Your species…it is not related to this Chameleon genus on Earth…yet you demonstrate some qualities of color alteration. Why is that?"

His eyes widened in surprise and he glanced quickly at the radio in his palm.

[You can see me?] he asked in the Vulcan dialect.

"No," Aya confessed. "But I have become aware of an exothermic moisture production occurring at your hand and your sudden succinctness (yeah, it's a real word!) of breath…this usually implies when a Carbon-based life form…how would Hal Jordan put it…blushes?"

Razer said nothing and fiddled with several stray wires.

"Well?" Aya demanded. "What is the problem?"

[It's just…] he shook his head. [I don't even know where to start!]

"Initiate by visualizing the likeness you want me to have," Aya suggested. "Then download it onto the mainframe. I will take over subsequent to that." She gave a laugh. "Perhaps I will even endeavor perfect your design!"

Razer felt more color creeping into his facial features. [Uh…right.]

He reflected on what Ilana looked like.

_No…too painful a memory…I would only succeed in making myself miserable._

He then remembered what Aya originally looked like when he first met her.

_Yes! That's it!_

He shifted over, placing the com-link radio gently onto the computer, and began to type up an image.

[I am done,] he said, typing out the last bits of data into the machine.

"Excellent," Aya asserted. "Now for my part."

The green glow from the radio vanished as Aya slipped into the cyberspace of the computer's wiring.

Electronic buzzing began to fill Razer's eardrums. _What is she—?_

In the nearby projection equipment, Razer noted a being began to materialize in a blur of green sparks. A _female_ being.

[Aya?] Razer called.

[Yes? What is it that you require?] the girl lifted her head, her pale-green face crowned in long, glossy, jet-black hair. Her mesmerizing blue eyes muddled his mind.

[Ah...uh…] Razer stuttered. [Y-you speak Vulcan?] He smacked himself and groaned. _Stating the obvious! What an idiot I am!_

[Oh no! Do not hurt yourself!] Aya stood and rushed over to Razer, placing her hand on his cheek.

Razer blushed profusely; glancing down Aya's new, naked form. She held an ethereal grace about her, her frame was willowy and beautiful in similarity to a snowflake on one's palm. _She really **did** mean perfecting the design!_

His hand groped the desk for his ring. _Dammit! Where is the thing when I need it?!_

Aya noted his expression. She stood back, crossed her arms over her bare breasts, and turned away. Sorry.

[No! That wasn't…] Razer began, then halted. [Uh, I mean—!]

Aya quirked an eyebrow.

_Where'd she learn that?! _Razer's fingers located his ring and put it on.

"Well?" Aya asked.

"Uh…you look…" Razer stumbled on his words.

His ring blinked to life. "Razer!" Hal called. "Razer?!"

"We are both here," Razer said, speaking into his ring.

"Great! Find some way on how to get out of there other than the entrance you took!"

"Why?" Razer asked, but Hal had already disconnected.

Aya panicked. "Oh, what if it's Scar?"

Razer stared at Aya as if she were a foreigner. _Maybe all that tinkering took off with her vocabulary skills!_

Aya bit her lip. "I do not think Scar would appreciate us being here—"

"You're right!" Razer yelped. He looked around.

"Can't you…" his voice trailed off. He turned his head so she wouldn't she any more color tint his features.

"Yes?" Aya urged.

"Can't you make some garments—?"

"Who goes there?" a harsh voice interrupted.

Razer sharply sucked in his breath.

"Move!" he hissed, picking Aya up bridal-style.

Now they both were blushing as Razer hid behind a stack of metal boxes, filing cabinets, as Hal Jordan would call them.

"Raze—?"

"Shhh," he silenced.

Scar levitated in the room, an elitist expression set on her face. "Hello?"

Razer turned and found himself nose to nose to Aya. He was so startled; he jumped, knocking over several objects.

"Who is there?" Scar turned towards the sound of the noise. She began to move in the direction of Razer and Aya's hiding place.

"Mark my words, Scar warned, "There will be severe consequences for this intrusion."

She rounded the cabinet.

* * *

"I hope the kid made it out okay!" Kilowog grumbled, lifting up a weight.

"Yeah," Hal grunted, struggling to lift his. "Scar was comin' right at them and she isn't really the type to ask questions!"

Just when he managed to lift the weight up to shoulder level, his ring suddenly began blinking.

"Hal Jordan!"

"ARGGHH!" Hal yelped, toppling backwards and landing with the weight upon his chest. "OOF!"

"Hal Jordan, RESPOND!"

Kilowog grabbed Hal's ring hand. "What is it, kid? You got Aya?"

"Yes, we made it out without causing suspicion…I hope."

"What do you mean 'I hope'?" Hal wheezed.

"Later…we are currently at your stationary apartment."

"My place…here on Oa?!" Hal gasped. "What—?"

"It's an extensive story," a feminine voice called out. "I assure you, we'll inform you of what happened."

"But—"

"No more questions! Meet us there," Razer ordered. They heard him sniggering on the other side. "Feels great to give the commands to the Sergeant every once in a while!"

"Listen here, Poozer!" Kilowog bellowed. But Razer had already cut the communication link.

"When I get my hands on him—" Kilowog growled.

Hal coughed.

"Oh, sorry, Jordan," he lifted the weight off of the man's chest.

"AH!" Hal gasped, frantically pulling air into his lungs.

Kilowog looked at the label. "Heh, good thing it was only the eighty-pound one!"

"'Only eighty'?" Hal huffed. "Uh…" He toppled over.

"Uh, Jordan?" Kilowog called. He looked at the passed-out Hal Jordan. "Yeesh."

He slung the young man over his shoulder and took off.

* * *

"Let's see what the poozer has to say about his little 'adventures'," Kilowog muttered as Hal slipped his ring hand into a special lock.

The computer-lock read:

**Identification: Hal Jordan of Earth**

**Green Lantern Guardian of Sector 2814**

**Notable position: Honor Guard**

**Access Permitted**

"Great," Hal cheerfully pointed out. "It still knows me! Better than most days, tho'…"

"What—?" Kilowog began before the door slid open.

"Got time only for Razer's long story," Hal grinned, "not mine."

They entered into what appeared to be an Earth-styled home.

Razer was seated next to a stunning, raven-haired young woman who was clothed in a dress made of a navy-blue silk.

"W-what—?" Hal stammered. "A-Aya is that—?"

"Indeed," the woman answered, azure eyes burrowing into his soul.

"Wow. Kid," Kilowog asked in disbelief, letting a low whistle ring through the air. "That was all _your_ design?"

Razer grinned. "Actually," he rebutted, "the majority was all Aya."

"So, what happened," Kilowog said, before any other things could occur. "How'd you get out without Scar noticing?"

"That?" Razer frowned. "Well, Aya remembered a hidden passageway within the lab. The only problem is…"

"What?" Hal asked, afraid of the answer.

"We are not completely positive as to if it was able to seal before she arrived on the scene," Aya answered, biting her lip and turning to Razer. "Am I correct?"

"Spot on," Razer assured, placing a hand at her shoulder.

"What?!" Kilowog yelled.

Aya jumped, almost toppling onto Razer's lap in the process.

"What if she sent people to come and search us?!" Kilowog clamored. "We'll be caught for sure!"

"Sergeant Kilowog, please," Aya tried to tranquilize him.

"She's right, Kilowog," Hal responded, placing a hand at the Bolovaxian's shoulder. "Maybe we can move her to Earth for some time?"

"How will we get her out of here without attracting attention?" Kilowog shouted.

"That does pose a predicament," Aya mournfully agreed.

Razer snapped his fingers suddenly. "What if we took a ship?"

"Well," Hal snapped, "if you don't recall, Lame-O took off with the _Interceptor_ to buy us time after the use of the Aurem failed to hurt Aya, _remember?_ Who now's where it is now or if it's even intact?!"

Aya looked down, guilty tears filling her eyes.

"Oh…Aya," Hal repented, cringing. "I'm sorry. I—"

"You what?" Razer challenged, angrily rising up to confront the human. "Didn't mean to remind her of what she did when possessed by the Anti-Monitor?"

"No please! Stop!" Aya shrieked, putting herself between the two males, her voice wavering with tears. When her breathing settled, she pleaded, "Razer, please, carry on with your proposal."

"I noted that somebody," Razer said carefully withholding anger, "was secretly building something at the place where you had told me you were first introduced to the _Interceptor_. And that somebody is related in a way to Ganthet!"

"Guardian Sayd?" Kilowog inquired.

Razer nodded eagerly. "We should go 'check out,'" he said, putting in air quotes, "what she has been doing."

"Yeah," Hal agreed. "Wait, how will Aya get around?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Aya questioned pointedly. She linked her arm into Razer's. "As I am not a machine anymore, I can't revert to a spark in technology. I believe Razer and I should play the part of lovers."

"WHAT?!" the three males yelped. Razer seemed pretty happy though.

Aya blinked. "What? Do you have any other suggestions?"

The men looked at each other.

"Let's set an age range," Hal put in, struggling not to have a heart attack. "Razer, how old are you?"

"Sixteen," Razer instantly responded.

"WHAT?!" Now it was Kilowog's turn for shock.

Razer looked offended. "How old did you think I was?"

"Twenty? Twenty-one? Maybe thirty?" Kilowog threw his hands up in surrender. "It's hard to tell with that permanent scowl! And you had a _wife_, too?"

Aya and Hal struggled to stifle laughter.

"I…put forth…" Aya giggled, "…that I should be about…fifteen?"

"Good idea," Hal said, wiping a tear from his eye and sighing. "Come on then." He paused. "By the way, whose idea was it to cut a dress out of my silk curtains?"

Razer broke into laughter and pointed at a perplexed Aya.

"What?" she asked, innocence flashing in her confused eyes. "Did you not mention that silk was a fabric for clothing?"

* * *

"Ah! It feels good to be a Captain again!" Hal sighed, sliding into the familiar-looking chair. He formed a construct of a naval-officer's cap and placed it on his head.

"Aya, you still know how to work this…?" Kilowog asked.

"Call it the _Interceptor II_," Hal put in, fondly tapping the control panel.

"Fine," Kilowog grumbled, "do you know how to work the _Interceptor II_?"

"Yes," she slipped into a seat and began to type commands furiously. Razer and Kilowog drifted to their positions.

"Ready to launch," Aya began. "In T-minus ten…nine…eight—"

"Hey!" a muffled voice interrupted.

"Seven."

"Oh crap," Hal cursed. "Guy Gardner."

"Six."

"Of all the people who had to find us," Kilowog complained, "why'd it have to be _him?_"

"Is that terrible?" Aya inquired. She coninued with the countdown. "Five."

Before they could respond, the ship powered up and hovered parallel to the ceiling.

Guy's eyes widened in surprise. "Is that _your_ girl, Hal?" his muffled voice exclaimed as he got an eyeful of Aya. "Wowza! She's a hottie!"

"Four….three..."

"Tell me when ya guys break up! I gotta hand it to ya, you sure know how to pick 'em!"

Razer gritted his teeth to prevent any colorful language from escaping from his lips.

"Opening dome," Aya announced. She moved her hand to a button. "Should we not warn him about moving out of the way?"

Hal pondered the thought.

"Nah!" he responded. "Let him have it!"

Aya shrugged and pressed downward. "Command Sequence," she said, speaking into a microphone, "proceed to outer layer of Oan atmosphere."

The ship flew forwards knocking Guy Gardner from the air and unconscious.

"Boy," Hal gleefully stated, "that's definitely gonna leave a mark!"

"Stop!" A voice caused Aya to check the radar.

"Pursuit by several Green Lanterns," she announced. "Identities: Salaak, Laira, Tomar-Re, and John Stewart."

"Halt!" Salaak commanded. "Impede! That is an order by the Guardians themselves!"

Hal grabbed the speakerphone. "Fuck. The. Guardians!" he yelled.

John Stewart yelled back, "Hal! You don't know what you're doing! Just stop!"

"Listen to them," Laira yelled. "The—!" She blinked in surprise. "Oh my—Don't tell me _that's_ what I think it is!"

Razer snatched the com-link communicator. "She!" Razer yelled. "Aya is a she!"

"Jordan, you know the AI was to be put to death if found alive!" Tomar-Re called. "We must—"

"You're wrong!" Razer screamed. "You do not have to follow what the Guardians tell you!"

Kilowog grabbed the mic. "Razer, calm down!'

Razer steadied his breath and practiced the technique Saint Walker had shown him.

"Razer—?" Aya began, giving a weired out look.

"Start the Ultra-Warp!" Razer hissed.

"But why—?" Aya began again.

"Aya, just do what we did before!" Hal urged. "Go on!"

Aya nodded grimly.

"T-minus five….four…three…two…one!"

Aya glanced at the screen and her eyes widened in fear. "Wait! This is not—!"

The ship disappeared in a flash.

Meanwhile, glancing from a ledge, Guardian Sayd grinned. "Not Ultra-Warp…but _Gamut Teleportation_.

* * *

Alright, sorry if this chapter sucked. It's my first fanfic and i guess i have a lot to learn about this whole kitncaboodle thing. And how to write, sorry if anythang slips up. Dina Gorgon out. Peace y'all


	3. Episode II: Capture

(Author's thoughts)

_Thoughts. _

"_Spanish accented or random sounds they make if not real words."_

_*_onomatopoeia_*_

[Spoken in an alien language]

[_Accented Alien language_]

"Normal English or stuff translated by ring"

* * *

Okay...smut in this chapter...that now said...

* * *

**Episode II: Capture**

A loud blast rocked the Earth as the _Interceptor II_ burst out of a white-hued portal.

"I feel I'm going to introduce you to my breakfast," Hal moaned, clutching his stomach.

"You are lucky _I_ didn't even have breakfast!" Razer said with a groan. "Neither has Aya!"

"Shall we land?" Aya asked, eyeing the terrain.

"Yeah…" Hal answered, and then widened his eyes. "Holy Lord! Is that Carol?"

"Jordan!" Kilowog yelled as Hal took the controls and swerved towards the woman. "You could—"

"Auto-Anti Collision System activated!" Aya screamed, pushing several buttons.

The hurtling vehicle screeched to a halt, its nose several yards above Carol Ferris's head.

The woman turned and screamed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Hal yelled. He grabbed the microphone. "Carol, Carol; it's me: Hal Jordan. Don't. Freak. Out!"

Carol fanned her face and tried to settle her breath. "HAL JORDAN YOU ARE IN FOR IT!"

"Some girl you've got," Kilowog teased, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Yeah," Hal laughed, "she is sooooo hot when she's mad!"

Razer and Aya were still trying to get over the shock of an almost crash-landing.

"Are you okay?" Razer asked. He unbuckled Aya, resulting in her tumbling into his arms.

"I believe so," Aya replied. She looked up into Razer's eyes.

Razer unconsciously began to lean forward.

"Hey," Kilowog intervened before anything could result between them.

"What?" Razer snapped.

"Get…off…the…ship!" Kilowog ordered, putting terrifying emphasis on every word.

Razer and Aya nearly tripped over each other trying to escape an eerily frightening Kilowog.

"Heeeeeey, Carol!" Hal exclaimed, practically jumping on the woman as soon as he got off.

"Hello, Hal," Carol said, pushing him off with relative ease. As she turned towards his companions, her eyes zeroed in on Aya.

"Who is this?" Carol's Star-Sapphire ring, with was on her hand, yet inactive, pulsed violently.

"Uh…Aya? She's..." Hal stammered. "She's…uh..."

"Razer's girlfriend," Aya interjected. She gave a winning smile as she and Razer linked arms.

"Uh…y-yeah!" Razer laughed nervously. _She's faster at thinking than I take her for!_

"Riiiiiiiight," Carol stated, suspiciously observing Aya.

"Are all Star-Sapphires _this_ prone to jealousy?" Aya asked innocently.

"What?!"

Hal began to choke on laughter. "Carol, we need a little help, now that we've got your attention," he said. "You see Aya over there? Yeah, we need someone to take care of her until we can cool things down with the Guardians and—"

"Absolutely not!" Carol snapped. She folded her arms over her chest. "There is no absolute way you can—"

"Wow," Hal grinned, "well you're unusually quick today, aren't ya?"

"Well, maybe it's because I'm surrounded by aliens!" Carol threw her hands in the air and motioned to Kilowog, Razer, and Aya.

"Then—?" Hal started.

"Hal," Carol said gently, now calmed down, "Why not leave her with your friend Saint Walker?"

"Well…" Hal's voice trailed off. _Make an excuse! Make an excuse!_

"That's actually not a bad idea, Jordan," Kilowog put in.

"Ah!" Carol shrieked, jolting away from him. "It can talk!"

"'It'," a highly offended Kilowog snapped, "has a name. Sergeant Kilowog of the Green Lantern Corps, Green Lantern of Sector 674."

"I agree with Carol Ferris," Aya said, putting a comforting hand on Hal arm.

"Uh…yeah…" Hal grimaced, glancing nervously a Carol, who wore a murderous expression on her face.

"You and Aya should get her some new garments," Razer put in quickly.

Noting everybody's confused, awkward glances, he clarified saying, "I meant Aya might need a change of clothing before the journey…since she might not want to be in the same article of clothing for all time!" He smacked himself again. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

"Razer, please! Stop hurting yourself!" Aya cried, pulling Razer's hands away from his face.

"Listen, Aya is it?" Carol snapped. "That is not hurting himself! That is merely a reaction any carbon-based life forms have when they—"

She stopped. "Wait a minute…" She glanced at Aya carefully.

"What?" Hal asked nervously.

"Nothing," Carol brightened up. "Shall we get going, Aya?"

"Y-yes, Ma'am," Aya prompted. She followed in suit as Carol began walking towards her car.

"Is it a good thing?" Kilowog asked. "Leaving Aya with Carol, I mean."

"Yeah, don't worry about it!" Hal laughed. "Carol is the most responsible person I know!"

"She better be," Razer grumbled.

"Aw," Hal cooed, patting Razer on the back. "Don't be so sulky 'cause your girl's gone! How's 'bout we hit it up at a nightclub?"

"Nightclub?" Kilowog and Razer questioned synonymously. "What's a—?"

"Never mind," Hal interrupted. "Let's just go already!"

* * *

"Hal are you alright?" Carol asked. "You look…wasted"

"I'm fine," Hal slurred.

"You pulled us out atta wrong moment, lady," Kilowog laughed. "We're having a blast back there!"

Razer hiccupped. "Will somebody get me a glass?" he grinned, leaning on Aya and stroking her cheek and underside of her chin. "Cuz I think I just found myself a fine drink!"

(_Yeah, I got it, real cheesy pick-up line! Sorry, I have no creativeness whatsoever!_)

"What is erroneous with them?" Aya awkwardly questioned Carol. "I cannot tell whether their vital signs are—"

Carol took a deep sigh and smacked Hal. "No, nothing is wrong other than the blue guy's pick-up line; they're just drunk." She rolled her eyes. "Typical Hal."

"Should I be concerned?" Aya solicited.

"Knock them out first," Carol suggested, shifting over to her Star-Sapphire uniform. "Then wait for them to wake up. It shouldn't take long after that!"

She formed a construct of a giant fist. "Uh…you might wanna move."

Aya nodded. "Affirmative." She eased Razer off of her and moved a safe distance.

Carol brought the fist down.

"I'll help you carry them to the ship," she said, utilizing the construct to scoop up the comatose men. "You carry your things."

"Are you not accompanying us?" Aya questioned.

"So many questions!" Carol snickered. "No. I have a job that requires my constant attendance. Besides, I trust you can handle them?" She gave a pointed look.

"I will strive to complete with your expectations," Aya affirmed.

"Good," Carol glanced at the stirring males. "You'd better get going; wouldn't want them to wake up before the right time." She smashed another fist into them for good measure.

* * *

Aya took a glance at Razer's smooth features. The Vulcan had a sturdy build, strong, broad shoulder, a muscled chest and arms, high cheekbones…

_No! Focus on getting to Odym, then_—

Aya sighed. _There is no point in trying to resist any urges; I was going to experience this sooner or later._

She walked over to the laid-down, unconscious men and bent to Razer's level.

"Aya…" Razer moaned in his sleep.

She blinked. _Me?_

She hesitantly ran her fingertips along his jaw line, another moan sliding from his vocal cords, vibrations resonating from his throat.

_What am I even doing?!_

Aya blushed and retracted her hand. She shook her head and strode back to the computer. The screen suddenly blinked, displaying a message.

"_Help! I am captured by the Thanagarians and I require assistance! Please! Come as soon as you can! Location: Pyronic sector of the Forgotten Zone on Asteroid K-8266,_" Aya read. "_Hurry; they will not remain here for long!_"

She moved to the steering mechanism. Her hands fluttered above it, before decisively moving and typing command:

**Activate auto-pilot to Pyronic sector of the Forgotten Zone.**

She shook her head. _No, the speed would not be sufficient enough!_

She typed:

**Belay first order. Transfer power for the Ultra-Warp Drive and activate auto-pilot.**

_I hope I am able to help whoever sent this message! _Aya yearned.

* * *

**Destination Acquired**

Aya sighed in relief. Then, she looked over at the males piled in the corner.

_I must not interrupt their stasis mode,_ she resolved. _I shall_ _attend to this on my own. _

She found a sheet of paper and quickly scribbled down a message, in the Vulcan dialect, of course.

Then, she went into the lower level of the ship. She found a spacesuit similar to those that Hal Jordan often spoke to her of. She shook her head.

_How do you dress in this?_

She went to a nearby computer screen and typed in several search words.

Aya nodded her head in slow comprehension.

Soon, she was floating through space, a jetpack powering her in the direction she required.

_Where in the Pyronic sector will K-2866 be?_ Aya thought. _From my research, it is in constant mo—_

Her eyes caught a flash of movement.

_There! _

She swiftly scanned the asteroid to make sure her assumptions were correct.

_Yes, this is definitely K-2866._

She flew towards to celestial body and landed without sound.

Aya ducked behind a protruding edge of rock as several shadow-faced guards strolled past.

She tired to settle her pounding heart. _Is this what a carbon-based life form feels when they are anxious?_

She peeked around. There seems to be no one present.

She stepped forwards furtively. She stiffened as she noted something settle lightly on her shoulder. Turning, she took a sharp breath. _They moved behind me!_

[Hello,] one of the guards grinned.

[What?] Aya asked.

The guard laughed and switched vernacular. [You speak the same language as that wench we've got captured!]

[Wench?] Aya blinked in realization. _The girl stranded here must have been the one who sent the plea for assistance! _

[No use trying to help her out,] the other guard put in. [They tried and failed.]

He motioned over to several corpses, but what intrigued Aya most was the green uniforms they were clothed in.

[Green Lanterns from this vicinity?] Aya questioned.

[You're pretty sharp,] he laughed.

[But.] his companion continued. [That won't help you now.] He lunged at Aya who cowered against the stones. Relieved he missed; she turned and began to run.

[You can't escape forever!]

Aya gasped and ran faster. She nimbly dodged obstacles in her way. _Have I—?_

She collided with a huge mass.

[Hey, what do you think you're doing?] a rumbling voice asked harshly.

Aya looked up at a massive Thanagarian.

Before she could even react, he picked her up and slammed her into the rock wall to their left.

[Hey, hey, hey, Bumpy; that's not the proper way to treat a lady!]

The Thanagarian named Bumpy turned. [Of course…pardon my rough actions, my leader.]

Byth Rok grinned as he lustfully looked over Aya's form. [What a prize, what a prize!]

_Dream:_

"_Razer!" a young girl charged over to him._

"_Hey, cousin!" he turned and laughed. _

"_She just got her name!" the young Vulcanian girl said. "And her markings, too!"_

"_What's her new name?" a younger Razer asked. _

"_Ilana!" the girl grinned. _

"_Did you get yours?" Razer questioned. _

"_No…but I got my clan tattoos; see?__ Now, I just need to get named by Daddy!__" _

_He nodded. "Is Ilana …free?" _

"_Yeah, she's got…" the girl smiled mischievously. "Oh, I get it!"_

"_W-what? Get what?" _

"_Ilana!" the girl rushed off before she could answer. _

_When she returned, she was accompanied by another young woman, her head bowed. _

"_Don't be shy, Ilana," the girl said, "Show Razer your new markings!"_

_The other girl looked up._

_Where beautiful blue eyes should have been, only black, fathomless orbs of cruelty and vampire-like hunger were present. Her mouth opened to reveal razor-sharp fangs. She gave a low growl then lunged for his throat._

* * *

"AAAAAAH!" Razer woke up and punched the first thing in his range of movement…which happened to be Kilowog's nose.

"Argghh! Razer!" Kilowog yelled with a start. "What the hell what that for?!"

"For being the first ugly thing I see when I wake up!" Razer snapped.

"Hey…!"

Kilowog and Razer glared at each other, each waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Break it up you two," Hal lazily yawned, stretching his arms. "I've been up longer than both of ya. Anybody seen Aya?"

"Oh, yes," Razer sarcastically remarked. "We have already seen her all the while we were unconscious."

"Geez, let up on the sarcasm," Hal grumbled. He stood up and walked toward the control panel.

Razer rolled his eyes, noticing a slip of paper on the control consol. "Jordan." He nodded his head in that direction.

Hal turned, walked over, and picked up the paper. His ring translated:

_Esteemed colleagues,_

_ I regret to inform that during your sleep stasis a plea for help had arrived. Seeing how necessary that stage is for you, I set off on my own to resolve the problem. If I have not yet arrived by the time you awaken, my location is the K-8266 asteroid. _

_Sincerely, Aya_

"K-2866?!" Razer yelped. He charged towards the doorway, but was held back by Kilowog.

"Kid," Kilowog asked, "what's so bad about that asteroid?"

"Yeah," Hal put in. "What's so scary about a giant rock?" He grinned. "Other than that prison asteroid we infiltrated several months back…and the one that almost obliterated Mogo… and—"

"That asteroid," Razer grumbled, "is the current headquarters to some of the most wanted, not to mention deadly, Thanagarian criminals, and…" He put the most venom he could into, "our old _friend_ Byth Rok."

"Byth?" Hal whined. "Back at the prison asteroid he tried to pull one on Aya; you're saying he might—"

"Try to hurt her in _any_ way," Razer finished grimly.

Kilowog sighed. "Well then. Let's get going. Who knows what kinda trouble Aya could get herself into?"

* * *

Aya flit her eyes. _Where am I?_

"_¿Usted ya esta despierta ahora, verdad?_"

Aya jolted and turned.

A girl seeming to be about her age was huddled in a corner, glaring her with cold, forsaken eyes, familiar Vulcanian tattoos on her skin glistened in whatever light shined through the holes in the bars.

Aya shook her head to show she didn't comprehend.

The girl sighed, putting fingers to her temples. She bit her lip and asked, [_Please tell me; can you speak Vulcanian?_]

Aya replied, [Yes, I can.]

_[Oh, good._] The girl stood up. Despite her torn clothes and grimy appearance, the she was breathtakingly beautiful.

[What is your name?] Aya asked.

[I_ don't…have one_.] the girl answered relectantly.

-Why do you not have a name?-

[I_ was taken from __Vulcanus __**long**__ before the Naming __Ceremony__,_] the young woman grimaced. [_How about you?_]

[Aya.] Aya answered. She grinned and tastefully added, [Aya Jordan.]

[Married,_ eh?_] the girl said that with such bitter distaste, any person would have thought she were talking about some despicable thing.

[No, it is my…] Aya trailed off and continued, […father's last name.]

_Ah, __puedo comprender eso_.] the girl cracked an empty smile. _[__I guess I can comprehend that._]

[What?] Aya wrinkled her nose. [You have an atrocious accent to your Vulcanian!]

_Well,_] the young woman admitted, [_living on a certain country on Earth __**does**__ have an effect on your language…¡Yo ya lo se!]_

[You lived on Earth? And what is that language you keep slipping into?] Aya questioned. [I have never heard of it, even in my time as an AI—]

_You were an AI?!_]

[That was before I discovered I was a living being,] Aya explained. [But there is not sufficient enough time for—]

_Oh, __créame__,_] the girl bitterly snapped, [_we have a **long** time ahead of us to think about it._]

[I do not com—]

The girl perked up in alarm. [_They are coming._]

[Who—?]

_Hush!_] the girl frantically looked around. She stalked over to Aya and pushed her roughly onto the bunk. [_Stay here; pretend you are…__dormida__, asleep! I'll take care of the idiotas!_]

Aya nodded and curled up. She slit her eyes open and watched discreetly.

[Hey, your friend up yet?] a Thanagarian soldier asked. He looked over at Aya.

"_¡Idiota, ella sigue inconsiente por el daño que ustedes le causaron cuando la capturaron!_" the girl shrieked, reverting to her origional tongue.

The guard responded by giving her a meaty-sounding smack. It took every bit of Willpower Aya had just to prevent herself from lunging at the guard.

The girl merely glared back savagely. She was apparently used to the abuse.

[Get up, wench,] the guard snapped. [The boss needs entertainment. Since he's obviously got no use of her,] he nodded to Aya, [**you'll** have to do instead.]

"_¡Prefiero que me maten!_" she snapped.

[I have no idea what you're saying and I don't care,] the guard began yanking the girl to her feet.

Just before she was completely pulled from sight, the girl gave Aya a weak smile.

* * *

"Jordan you sure you wanna do this?" Kilowog asked, securing the Green Lantern Power Battery around his waist.

"Positive," Hal answered. He put his ring hand against the Lantern's opening and began the Oath:

_In brightest day, in blackest night,_

_No evil shall—_

"Are you finished with preparations?" Razer snapped striding into the room.

Hal turned to scold, and froze on the spot. "Razer—! You're back to—"

"Being a Red Lantern, yes," Razer finished. His familiar Lantern attire was an… unsettling sight.

"Didn't your ring leave you when you became a Blue?" Kilowog questioned.

"No, it merely…lost importance," Razer responded hesitantly. "My rage at the thought of what all those criminals could do to Aya powers my Red Lantern ring more than the hope that she is well would power my Blue Lantern Ring."

"Okay," Hal shrugged. "On your mark, Serge."

"Alright," Kilowog complied. "Now!"

The trio flew off into empty space.

Almost instantly, the hasty plan of action deteriorated.

Several Thanagarians flew to meet them in mid-space.

"Crap!" Hal shouted. "Razer; Kilowog and I'll hold them off; find Aya! Go!" He formed a pie construct and slammed it into a combatant.

Razer nodded, flying off.

"You wanna taste of this, Poozer?!" Kilowog yelled. He formed a massive missile construct and threw it towards several warriors.

"C'mon, Serge," Hal grimaced. "We gotta buy Razer at least some time."

Then two began to shoot and create multiple constructs, Hal's more comical and Kilowog's more militaristic, to fight off the combatants, unaware of several pulling away to engage Razer.

* * *

_She stood in the middle of the room. Her heart was pounding lightly as she did not know where or when he would strike. _

_She felt his hand settle on her shoulder, while the other slinked low around her hip. _

_Her breath quickened in fear as she heard him whisper, "Engaging me to protect your friend; very chivalrous."_

"_I—"_

_She stiffened as he began to muzzle her neck, a hand sliding to sensitive areas along her waist hips, and thighs, the other gripping her breast tightly. _

"_Well?" he smirked, twisting his lips into a sneer. "No opposition?"_

_She regained her defiance and, with a grunt, elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to let her go for only a brief moment. _

"_That's my girl!" he laughed. "But…" He tapped the armor at his chest. "Not much done, I'm afraid."_

_He spun her around and brought his lips to hers in a flash, her shriek drowning in the process. _

_His hands flew to the fabric at her shoulders. He pulled her away from him and forced her on her knees._

_With almost no effort, he tore through the cloth as if it were weak strands of spider web, exposing her supple body to his lecherous eyes. _

_She gave another grunt and kicked at his ankles, tripping him and tossing him to the floor. _

_He growled as he noted her attempt at escape and lunged, slamming her into the wall. _

_Her eyes dancing with lights, she twisted body away from him, only to find herself nose-to-nose with the wall. _

"_You're unusually active today," he chuckled, pressing his armored torso against her naked back. While one gripped her hands to her back, he slipped other his hand onto her lips, sliding it painfully slow along her neck, taking time to massage her breasts much to her disgust, and finally, probing at her clit. _

"_Get you disgusting hands off of me!" she snarled, bucking back and forth in endeavor to shake him off._

_He didn't loose his grip so easily. She gave a sharp breath intake as she felt him spear a digit into her warm, wet sheath. _

"_What if I don't want to?" he hissed into her ear. "Hmm? What'll you do about it?"_

_Finding an innermost reservoir of strength, she gave a yelled and shoved him off._

_She stood up shakily and staggered towards the doorway. _

"_Oh no you don't!" he laughed. He extended his great wings and scooped her up in similarity to the way a hawk scoops up a mouse._

_She was tossed violently onto the floor. In the time it took her to regroup her thoughts, he had her hands bound above her head, tying the cordon onto a pipe. _

_He stood up and stripped the armor from his torso displaying rippling muscle and a hard erection. She shrieked and began to thrash violently as he settled on top of her. _

_In a flash of moment, he met with her lips again, forcing his tongue against hers in a brutal burst._

_She struggled briefly, then broke to kiss by biting down as hard as she could. _

_He gagged and raised his face from hers. Blood dripped from his lower lip. _

_He regained composure. "Wonder how it took to trigger you?" He smiled evilly. "Maybe this would help."_

_He brought his lips to hers as his hips slammed down, forcing her to spread her legs._

_He then began to drift his lips along the hollow of her throat, breathing on regions slick with sweat. Several red welts formed whenever he stopped to suck on sensitive vicinities. _

_His mouth slid towards her generously large mounds, also taking his time to suck on each nipple and roughly massage each breast with ungentle hands._

_His trail did not cease as he planted kisses on her stomach, sliding ever so slowly, towards her navel._

_Not wanting to waste a second, he suddenly plunged his head in between her legs, touching and exploring her with his lips and tongue as his hands stroked the insides of her thighs._

_She shrieked and struggled as his tongue moved within her, probing susceptible parts. _

_With similar suddenness, he raised his dripping mouth to hers. In a final burst, he raised his hips and savagely slammed his cock into her, fully aware of her scream of revulsion and instinct orgasm._

_He began to thrust into her sore sheath, relishing and ignoring every scream, every plea, every desperate word._

_When he finally released, he rolled off of her and stood up. _

_He slipped on his armor and looked down at her trembling form._

"_Well,_ enough_ playing;" Byth Rok grinned, "I've got business to deal with."_

* * *

Aya didn't know how long it took, but after several agonizing hours, she was back. Except, in…condition.

Aya first noted her approach when she heard sobbing coming from the corridor.

[Hello?]

The sobbing got louder and there entered the young woman. She held her tattered clothing around her like a shawl, her eyes were red and puffy, and places on her face, neck, and chest were bruised.

[Are you alright?] Aya solicitously asked. [I can call for—]

_NO!_] the girl shrieked. [_ I don't need help from some "living" being!_]

The tone hurt Aya more than the words. [But I—]

_Go to sleep_.] the young woman snapped, her tone considerably lighter. [_That's the **only** way you can escape this place._] She turned around and dropped to the floor, taking on a fetal position as she did so.

Aya lay on the bunk.

_Despite all this…there is still hope for us, though__ all may seem…hopeless__.__]_

Aya blinked in surprise and looked over to the shape on the floor. She decided to play along. [Truly?]

_[Te aseguro que es verdad.]_ the girl whispered. -[_ assure you it is true. __That is what has kept me sane all these times. The mere hope of someone coming to rescue me.]_

[For how long must we remain?]

The girl hesitated. [_Indefinitely, but—]_

With those words, the girls screamed as an explosion rocked their prison.

* * *

Sheesh...see y'all laters... _DG_


	4. Episode III: Reunited

Here's the next part: (might wanna translate some of that stuff I wrote in...)

* * *

(Author's thoughts)

_Thoughts. _

"_Spanish accented or random sounds they make if not real words."_

_*_onomatopoeia_*_

[Spoken in an alien language]

[_Accented Alien language_]

"Normal English or stuff translated by ring"

* * *

**Episode III: Reunited**

_Great,_ Razer thought, _where could they be keeping Aya?!_

He had searched every room he encountered with no avail. Sure, he had been slowed down by some Thanagarians at first, but they were no match for his rage.

_I will not stop until I find you, Aya!_

He rounded a corner and ran instantly to Byth Rok.

"Hey," the Thanagarian leader grinned. "You're that Red One with the Green Lanterns! What brings you—?"

Razer didn't waste time and used a construct to pin the birdman to the wall. "Tell me where Aya is, you scum!"

"Aya?" Byth grinned. "Oh, the lovely young woman that was with you?" He shrugged. "How should I know?"

"Don't test me!" Razer warned, the construct closing around the Thanagarian's throat.

"Gah!" Byth's face contorted in pain. "How about we…deal this out…huh?"

"How about you tell me where you're holding Aya?"

"How would I know?" Byth desperately pleaded. "I just got to K-2866 _yesterday!_ I don't know if my men have been holding any females!"

Razer hissed in disgust and dropped the birdman. "You are of no use to me," he snarled.

Razer turned and flew down the hall.

Byth wiped his brow in relief. _Wow, Red Lanterns; gullible folk!_

* * *

_[What was that?!]_ The girl frantically looked about. [_Aya?!]_

[Present!] a feeble voice responded from under rubble.

_[Aya! ¡__No me asustes en esa manera, por favor__!] _The girl, despite being weak from hunger and pain, managed to lift the slabs away. She gripped Aya's hand and pulled her up.

_[¡Andale, __vamonós__!]_ the girl yanked Aya towards a room several halls down. There she quickly pulled a door open and began to dress, starting by slipping a recognizable headdress onto her head. When she was done, a familiar vision was in front of Aya.

[Are you Ilana?- Aya asked, furrowing her eyebrows. [But she—]

_[Ha!]_ the girl couldn't help but break out in laughter. [_That's my best friend's name. They **always** said we looked almost the same; I'll give you that much credit!]_

They charged out of the room.

_[Here; this way!]_ the girl led Aya towards the hanger. [_They confiscated an escape pod from me several days back!]_

[Hey! Where are you two going?!]

The young woman gave a stricken face. [_Byth Rok! Run!]_

[Byth Rok?] Aya looked back and saw she was correct.

The Thanagarian leader was on close chase. Just when capture seemed inevitable, a shot of red blasted the birdman against the wall.

[Razer?] Aya turned.

Razer was panting heavily. "At your service," he laughed. He pulled Aya into a tight embrace. Gently forcing her back, he looked into her eyes. "That mongrel didn't do anything to you, did he?"

"_I made sure he didn't!_"

He turned towards the voice.

Razer's eyes widened. "No…it can't be!"

"_It is,_" the girl answered, tears shining in her eyes. "_Razer…it's me…!_"

Razer crushed her into an embrace as well. "I was only expecting Aya…but you…" He shook his head with a grin. "Cuz, you just made my day a whole lot better!"

Aya studied them carefully. "So…she is of relation to you?"

"Yes," they both answered. "We're cousins."

"I see," Aya blinked in surprise. "Did you come unaided?"

"No," a stricken Razer groaned, smacking his forehead. "I left Kilowog and Hal a few minutes ago looking for you!"

"I believe it to be of no harm if we were to aid them," Aya pointed out.

"_Then what are we doing here?!_" Razer's cousin shrieked in excitement. "_Oh, it's been __**años**__, years, since I was last in a __batalla, __a battle__!_"

"Same old, same old,' Razer laughed. He took hold of Aya's hand and began to lead the girls towards the exit way.

As they charged to the surface, rumbling ensued.

Suddenly, Kilowog crashed through the stone walls, several smoking holes in his armor displaying wounded flesh.

"Damn…Poozers…" his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"That can't be a good sign!" Razer used a construct to scoop up Kilowog then set off with the two females to the surface.

* * *

Hal quickly lost hope of any victory when Kilowog was shot down. Now, surrounded by clearly pissed-off Thanagarians, he didn't think his odds got any better.

"So, boys," Hal negotiated. "How's 'bout we settle this like civilized men?"

Before they could respond, a spear sliced through one of them, and sent out electric tendrils that shocked the others.

"_Yes! __I still got it! I still got it!_"

Hal looked down and saw Aya, Razer, an unconscious Kilowog, and a tantalizingly beautiful girl waiting for him down below.

"Razer…?" Hal shook his head. He looked at Aya, then the girl. "Who's this angel face?" He winked at her, earning from her a single, notably sarcastic laugh.

Razer blinked and gritted his teeth. "She is my cousin."

Hal took a step back. "Whoa, sorry there!"

"_Esta bien__; it's alright_," the girl intervened. "_I got that a lot back on my home planet!_"

Hal nodded. As soon as Razer's head turned, he gave the woman a look that read _We'll talk later_.

She groaned, and turned away, rolling her eyes.

"So, how's the old Serge?" Hal asked.

Aya looked him over. "I may not have any instruments to tell through his vitals, but from what I can infer, he is in critical condition."

"Typical day for us," Hal explained to the Vulcanian female.

"_Funny,_" she laughed. "_Ever since Razer joined the local militia…__esa fué una vista muy típica__ for me and Ilana, too!_"

* * *

When Kilowog opened his eyes, he saw blackness. Panicking, he tried to stand up, but intense pain brought him to lie back down.

Kilowog gave a loud groan. _Great! I let my guard up and this is what happens?! _

"_¿Hola? ¿Usted est despierto ahora, sí?_"

Kilowog glanced to his bedside. Although he could only see her silhouette and little of her features, he found his current companion…mesmerizing.

[Who are you?] he rumbled in his native tongue.

"_Perdón, no lo entiendo._" The clearly feminine voice sounded agitated.

He thought over his options. He slid his hand until he felt it bump against what felt like her hand. His companion lost no time in taken it into her grip.

Slightly weirded out by this strange, yet semisweet action, he said in broken form of a language a friend had taught him: Vulcanian, [My…name…Kilowog.]

_[oh, good!]_ the person spoke almost perfect Vulcanian with a hint of foreign accent. As she spoke, she squeezed his hand in excitement. [_You were taken out badly by several guards—!]_

She abruptly let go. [_Sorry, I should let you rest.]_ She began to leave the room.

[No!] Now it was Kilowog who took her hand into his iron-hard grip. [Don't leave—] He felt heat creep into her hand; clearly, the woman must have been blushing. He pulled on her until she sat down next to him…though closer than he felt comfortable. [You…speak…Bolovaxian…?]

_[Ah…a little bit…?]_

[Good.] Kilowog grinned. [Where am I?]

_[Interceptor II.]_

[Exactly where—?]

_[Medical room.]_

The girl may not speak Bolovaxian as well as he'd wish, but to Kilowog, brief sentences were sufficed.

[Do you have my ring?]

"_¿Que?_"

Even Kilowog knew what she had asked. He made a quick, demonstrative motion on his finger and imitated making a construct.

_[Ah…eso...]_ she rushed off. [_Tu anillo... your ring...]_

After what seemed like endless hours, she returned, cupping the Oan craftsmanship in her palm. [_T__his…?]_

[Yes! Atta girl!]

He slipped the ring onto his finger, his green lantern garb flowing onto him in an instant.

"_Oh, I-I g-gotta go!_" the girl stammered, seemingly mesmerized. She took a step back, knocking into several crates in the process. "Oh_, fucking Gnortz!_"

"Wait—!" Kilowog attempted to rise but failed as throbbing overcame him. Just before she left the room, he shined his ring's light onto her.

If not, she looked an awful similar to Razer!

She gave a quick wave goodbye and left the room.

Kilowog lay back, trying to suppress a grin. _Great Grotz, _he thought, _she's one for beauty!_

* * *

_Oh, _the girl thought. _How is it possible for him to be so…hideous…yet being the most…compelling thing I have ever met?!_

She tried to stifle her heart rate, but had no avail.

_I must find out exactly who and what he is!_ She mentally resolved. She gave off a stupid grin at the thought.

"Hey, you're back!" Hal eagerly greeted her. "So…will he live…Doctor?"

The three other alien life forms stared blankly.

"Hey," Hal shrugged, "It's a line from soap operas the girls back on Earth like to watch."

"So there are operas…" Razer tried to resolve. "…Featuring…soap…?"

"It sounds rather…" Aya began. "…unappealing."

"_It sounds like…_" the young woman trailed off.

"Never mind," Hal snapped. "The point is: will Kilowog be okay?"

"_Yes,_" the woman responded. "_He should be back on his feet._"

"Attention!"

Everybody instinctively went into salute.

Kilowog limped in grasping onto the walls for support.

"Hey," Hal greeted, clapping the Sergeant on the back with as much force he could manage, "you're alive!"

"It is a delight to see you in good health Sergeant Kilowog," Aya bowed her head in respect. She jolted and proceeded in pulling Hal out of Kilowog's headlock.

As soon as he was a safe distance from Hal, Kilowog regarded the two Vulcanians to the left of him.

"Razer, who is she?" he nodded towards the girl in question.

"My cousin," Razer snapped, "put any moves on her and I'll have you seeing your Maker faster than she could ever—"

"_I'll decide when I want to rebuke advances from any males I meet,_" she snapped back, pushing Razer away. She turned back to Kilowog, putting a hypnotizing smile onto her face. "_As Razer said, I am indeed his __príma__, his cousin, but…I do not have a name…by custom._"

Kilowog raised an eyebrow. "Why not give ya a name, here and now?"

"Great idea, Serge, as usual!" Hal chirped. "Anybody got good ones?"

"Marie," Aya put in.

The girl wrinkled her nose. "_Ugh._"

"Diviner?" Razer asked.

When Aya, Hal, and Kilowog gave him a questioning glance, he explained, "Our clan gave us names based on what we can do—"

"_For example,_" the girl mischievously interjected. "_Razer's name was taken from the word 'raze' or destroy because that was his…special little talent!_"

Razer blushed. "Well the name I thought for you makes sense! You can, after all, see into the future!"

She laughed, "But I can also—!"

Hal shook his head. "Guys, maybe this was a bad idea, after all." He turned to Kilowog. "Your call, Serge."

Kilowog nodded. He cleared his throat. "Alright, you poozers! I want to see some discipline here! March out in an orderly fashion."

"_Just like old times? Yes or no._" the girl asked Razer, a mischievous smile creeping on her face.

"Do you even have to ask?" Razer grinned.

They gave animalistic-sounding battle cries and charged at full speed towards the door.

"Hey! I said _orderly_!" Kilowog shouted, charging after them.

Hal and Aya glanced at each other before shrugging and exiting after them, though Aya couldn't help but feel a little jealous at their close alliance.

* * *

"_Sergeant?_"

"Huh?" Kilowog looked up from the navigation charts. He felt the heat rise in his face when he noticed it was Razer's cousin.

She looked…uneasy.

"What is it?" he asked.

"_Do you…get hurt often…?_"

"Yeah," Kilowog answered, grinning, "But, of course, it ain't exactly somethin' that I haven't gone through before! Don't you remember back at the—?"

Uneasiness became anguish in five seconds flat. She turned away from him.

Kilowog grimaced. "Sorry…forgot that was a…touchy subject for ya."

"_Esta bíen,_" the girl quietly responded. "I-it's all right."

Kilowog stood up and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Okay, explain: Why are you so worried?"

"_Visions,_" she whispered, eyes glazing over. Her hand found its way to his, squeezing it tighter than she had before. "_I saw all this…__ ¡__azul! Predigo que mí vida dará vuelta al azul. My life will turn blue_."

"What?" Kilowog shook his head.

"_And I also saw…_" the young woman's voice trembled. "_You_."

"Me?" Kilowog said, voice betraying hints of incredibility.

She nodded. "_You…motionless. And this talk of…severe…I couldn't really get that part well, but you seemed in great pain._"

Kilowog laughed.

"_What? __¿Algo mal?_" the woman looked offended. She turned to face him, her eyes filling with insult. "_You don't believe me?_"

"No," Kilowog gasped between laughter. "It just…coming from what? A Vulcanian, right—?"

"_Half-Vulcanian,_" she corrected.

"Half-what?" Kilowog asked.

"_Half-…_" she hesitated. "_Half-…Thanagarian._"

"WHAT?!" Kilowog backed from her. "Seriously?"

"_Yes._" She crossed her arms, her face contorting in rage. "_You think I wanted to be half-elite, half-scum? NO!_" she practically all but slammed Kilowog into the wall with her outbursts. But it didn't stop there. "_¿Que? Are you gonna rub in the fact?! Is it __**that**__ wrong to be part Thanagarian?! Is it that much of a bane to be the hija, the daughter, of a man who comes from one of the most criminal-reputed planet species?!_" She turned away from him with an angry huff.

"That's not what I meant…" Kilowog began, but he stopped. He tried to figure a way to get out of the situation.

"_You know, I had always…always maintained a hope that all Thanagarians were noble,_" the girl said, suddenly calm.

"What?" The change in subject surprised Kilowog.

"_My father was noble Thanagarian who worked to try to improve his society. The only reason why I didn't grow up on Thanagar was that my mother did not approve,_" the young woman huffed out steady breaths; evidently, she didn't want to lose composure. "_I was driven by that hope; that's why I sought refuge from someone I thought I could trust._"

"Byth Rok? Trustable?" Kilowog couldn't believe his ears.

"_I was naïve and so…so wrong,_" her voice took a tremor again. "_I…I believed that he could be trusted and…_" She couldn't take it. Her body shook as she began to sob, her connection to sanity wavering.

Kilowog, not knowing any other method to comfort her, pulled her into his arms.

She, still weeping, returned the embrace, tears marring her beautiful features.

_Well, she was going to break down sooner or later, _Kilowog thought. _If what Aya told me was right…she must've had strong willpower just to keep from going insane! Why the sudden intimacy, though…?_

"What exactly…" Kilowog began, trailed off, and then started again, "Ahem…uh, what exactly do you call a Thanagarian-Vulcanian hybrid?"

She sniffed. "_Well…everybody else…referred to my kind as…the Angel Genus…_"

"An Angel?"

She nodded.

Kilowog felt his own resolve crumbling. He, against his better judgment, began to trace the markings on her face, evicting a squeak from her throat.

She looked up at him, brows furrowing slightly, her eyes asking him tacit questions.

He felt himself being pulled in by an indescribable gravity her lips seemed to produce. She felt no differently. And just when a kiss seemed inevitable…

"Hey, Cuz, are you—?" Razer froze as soon as he walked in on them. Such a pity he was wearing his Red Lantern ring. A fiery aura surrounded Razer, his eyes filling with absolute hatred as the two sheepishly broke the embrace. "What are you do—?"

"_Didn't I say that I could take care of myself?!_" his cousin snapped, startling Kilowog. She, with a surprising strength for her size, pushed away the much larger Bolovaxian to face Razer's anger. "_You shouldn't loose your big cabeza over something so—!_"

"I shouldn't lose my head?!" Razer yelled. "What about you? Didn't you learn your lesson from the asteroid? You shouldn't trust people you've just met!"

"_Well, at least I'm not as nosey as you are!_" she screamed back. "_I would be living a happy life—you hear me? — HAPPY life on __Vulcanus__ if it weren't for you—!_"

Razer, with much difficulty, removed his ring and charged at her, pummeling the woman with blows to the stomach, head, and back.

She fought back, plunging her nails into his shoulder, kicking at him, and basically acting like some wild animal.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Kilowog tore apart the two, struggling to maintain them that way. "Knock it off, both of you!"

"Kilowog!" Hal called via ring contact. "We got a distress cal; pirates! Since we're out here in the Forgotten Zone, we might as well help, right?"

Kilowog sighed and turned to look at them both. They had stopped their squirming when Hal had begun talking and now they merely gave each other dirty looks.

"Red, put on your ring, since you're already mad enough," Kilowog ordered. "You…stay put!"

Razer's cousin gave a pout.

Razer nodded grudgingly, did as he was told, then flew up to meet Hal.

Kilowog began to follow him when the young woman grasped his arm.

He turned and she wrapped her arms around him as best as she could. Stunned, Kilowog repeated the action.

"_Please,_" she begged. "_Don't take any stupid risks…for me…?_"

Kilowog blinked. _Wha the—? I just met the kid! What exactly do I mean to her…?_

"Fine." He broke the embrace and grinned cockily. "But don't you worry; you're looking at a Green Veteran here. I don't do unnecessary!"

* * *

"And the AI had taken a carbon-based form?" Guardian Scar could believe what she was hearing.

Guy Gardner nodded. "Worse, they stole that cool new ship you guys were building for _me!_"

"For the use of the Honor Guard Lanterns," Appa Ali Apsa corrected.

"Yeah right, whatevers," Guy shrugged.

Scar took a decision. "I believe that we must hunt down Hal Jordan and this…Aya program. That way, accurate punishment may be bestowed."

"But Scar—" Guardian Sayd protested.

"Silence!" Scar boomed. "We have overlooked your little…interference. They escaped some of our Lanterns, now do you wish for us to take them into account?"

Sayd opened her mouth to protest, but yielded.

Then we are of one mind," Appa declared. "Lead the Honor Guard Lanterns and find Hal Jordan and the ship. Take all involved prisoner and lead them back here."

With a wave of his palm, a doorway opened in the way behind them.

"This gateway will take you to them," Sayd sighed, clearly unhappy with the current procedure. "We wish you luck on your mission."

Guy nodded as John Stewart, Laira, Tomar-Re, Sinestro, and Ch'p lined up behind him. "Forward…MARCH!"

* * *

*BOOM*

The _Interceptor II_ rocked violently as explosions hit the shields.

The young woman was huddled under her bed.

_-Oh…why can't I help them out?!-_

She bit her lip, heart pounding.

_I hope Kilowog is okay…Razer, too, but…_

*BOOM*

She smashed her fist into the wall. -_Why?! Why do I always have __to__ be so weak?!-_

"_¿¡POR QUE?!_" her hopelessness broke to the surface, her cry echoing through the shop.

A cool rippling smoothed across her shoulders from behind. She turned and her eyes widened, gasping. "_No...no puede ser..._"

* * *

Kilowog blasted at another pirate, berating himself for having underestimated them.

"Serge! Get your rear end over here!" Hal shouted.

Kilowog grunted and proceeded in action. Reaching Hal's side, he asked, "How's Red doin'?"

"Better than usual since Aya's using the _Interceptor II_ to watch his back," Hal responded.

"Bet he's doin' better than us," Kilowog grumbled. Hal only had surface wounds, but Kilowog took the grunt of the damage; cut up in several places, gouged in others, and several 3rd degree burn marks coated his skin.

True to tell, they _all_ had underestimated the pirates; it turned out that the weaponry they had stolen was made with Aurem, the yellow crystal that every Green Lantern with sense would avoid. Any previous encounters Hal and Kilowog had with Aurem resulted in their rings energies being negated.

(Yeah, sorry to all you dedicated fans of _GL: TAS_ for being like sooooo repetitive to somethin' y'all know, but I just _had_ to explain it! Y'all remember the Aurem in _Razer's Edge_, _Fear Itself_, and _Scarred_ right? Good. Now, onwards, my dear readers…)

Every time they formed a shield to block any attacks, the shots passed through, shattering the defenses into shrapnel.

Meanwhile, Razer was having problems of his own. Knowing he was the only one able to actually affect them, most of the pirates ganged up on him. Surrounded and with no clue how to act, Razer figured his chances were pretty slim.

_A typical day for me back in my militia days_, he mused, grinning at the memory. _Me and my cousin..._

But he knew all too well that if he let his guard down for even the shortest of moments, he would end up like the captain and most of the crew of the ailing ship..._dead_.

At about the same time, Aya was frantically pushing buttons, assisting wherever help was needed.

The only problem was the pirates were more organized than they seemed. While a chunk of them, about ten or twelve, took on Razer, only one was needed to attack Kilowog _and_ Hal.

That was not counting the five assaulting the _Interceptor II_.

She shot at one who nimbly dodged the projectile. He gave pretty rude sounding noises directed at her before shooting a stream of energized Aurem into the hull of the _Interceptor II_.

Aya gasped as the impact caused her to slam into the control consol. _This does not seem to be a practical time for us!_

Kilowog growled. "Ya know what?"

Hal grinned. "No, Serge; I don't know what. Enlighten me."

Kilowog rolled his eyes. "I'm tired of hiding." He flew up from behind their defense: a wall from the wrecked ship.

"Kilowog, no! That's just suicide!" Hal panicked.

"No it ain't," Kilowog countered. "It's called _risk_."

Hal ground his teeth in frustration. "Look, Kilowog, as captain, I _order_ you to get back here and help me form a plan! You hear me? An ORDER!"

Kilowog laughed. "Look who's talkin'! Aren't you the one who always breaks protocol?"

Hal shut his mouth. _Crap! Old Serge is gaining on me!_

Kilowog began his own assault by forming a cannon construct, launching volley after volley of Green firepower.

He was doing great, managing to defeat five of them in a swoop of the mortar. Then, he noticed the pirate behind his back shoot a streaming of Aurem at him.

Kilowog knew it; he wouldn't be able to avoid it. The distance was too close; he couldn't turn around in time to dodge the shot.

The best he could do was shifting his cannon into a thick shield; if he could not evade it, he would at least try to stall it from reaching his vitals.

_Please…don't take any stupid risks…_

_Her_ face swam through his mind as the world seemed to slow around him

…_for me…_

_I'm sorry I couldn't keep that promise,_ Kilowog mentally lamented.

The Aurem hit his shield.

* * *

(Yeah! Cliffhangers! Whoo! Please, my readers, avoid stoning the author to death no matter how tempting it may be! Until next time: Dina Gorgon out! Peace!)


	5. Episode IV: Up, Down, and Back Again

(Author's thoughts)

_Thoughts. _

"_Spanish accented or random sounds they make if not real words."_

_*_onomatopoeia_*_

[Spoken in an alien language]

[_Accented Alien language_]

"Normal English or stuff translated by ring"

* * *

**Episode IV: Up, Down, and Back Again**

Kilowog opened his eyes, expecting to see some kind of afterlife where his wife, kids, and fellow Bolovaxians would greet him. No such luck.

His eyes revealed…stunned pirates.

"Serge! Check it out power up!" Hal whooped.

Kilowog looked incredulously at his hands, now coated in Green fire. "Is there a Blue Lantern here?"

"It's not them _or_ me," Razer put in, flying to Kilowog. He was still wearing his Red Lantern armor and was looking fine. If there was a Blue Lantern in the vicinity, he would have fallen like a stone.

"Wait." Kilowog couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Red's right! It can't be one of Saint Walker's…his ring's workin' just fine!"

"_¡Usted me decepciona, Sargento!_" a voice called out. "_You disappoint me, Sergeant!_ _I was worried __**sick**__ about you and __**this**__ is how you decide to fulfill your promise?!_"

Kilowog turned. "No way!"

Razer's cousin laughed and put her hands on her hips. "_Yes way!_"

Razer shook his head in disbelief. "But then how—?"

"_Filter powering,_" she giggled. "_But enough chitchat; let's get butt kicking!_"

She fired a Blue stream towards several pirates who stumbled back to avoid it. She flew suddenly to one, gripping his chin in her fingers.

(When I imagined her Blue lantern outfit, BTW, I imagined Illana with a blue and black outfit similar to the one Irma Lair wore in W.I.T.C.H. Look it up on Google images if you don't know who she is…trust me: it's fucking bad-ass!)

"_Hello_," she sang out, smiling flirtatiously, "_welcome to what I call Heaven!_"

The pirate stupidly smiled back, before a super-charged Kilowog got him into a headlock from behind.

"Hello," the Green Lantern Sergeant sang out in weird, creepy harmony, "welcome to Hell!" With a swift movement, Kilowog broke his neck, leaving the brigand unconscious and in critical condition.

Razer's cousin giggled wildly and proceeded in beating the shit outta some poor pirate.

Aya took her part by launching a towline, programming it to wrap around the outlaw, and pull him into the cell on the ship.

Razer and a super-charged Hal teamed up in a dual, green-red attack, making a thick rope that engulfed the remainder of the bandits. They flew onto the ship and stuffed them into the chamber with their comrade.

In an instant, they ran into an overly-excited Aya.

"So," Aya pressed on in an enthusiasm that was very much unlike her, causing a clump of black hair to fall over her eyes, which she blew off. "How did you do it?! Become a Blue Lantern I mean." She blew hair away from her face again.

The excitement had her speaking fast like a child on extreme sugar rush.

Razer couldn't help but give a laugh. _She actually is a lot cuter when she's like that! _He began to laugh harder at the thought, earning curious and weirded out glances from the rest.

His cousin gave a cheeky smile. "_Let's just keep it that the hope that this idiota here…_" She punched Kilowog in the arm, who blushed and stiffened. _"…would stay alive as he promised me was stronger than I thought!_"

Razer stopped his grin and glared at Kilowog.

_About time this kid went back to normal_, Kilowog thought. _His smile's real creepy!_

"What're you staring at me for?" Razer snapped. "Have I been doing anything wrong?"

Kilowog growled, and then focused his attention on Hal.

"Time to get these folks," Hal said, pointing to the pirates, "to a science cell." He turned to the remainder of the cargo ship's crew. "These guys need to get dropped off at a nearby planet!"

"_There's a science cell nearby,_" Razer's cousin pointed out, motioning towards the radar. "_Just about 40 AU from here._"

Hal's jaw dropped. "Any planets?"

"Take it or leave it," Aya put in. "Planets…any at the least distance: 50 AU; Science Cell: 40 AU. Take your pick."

"Make yourselves comfortable in the lounge a couple of floors down," Hal said to the newly acquired passengers.

Though it seemed like the original _Interceptor_ from the outside, in the inside it was somehow warped into being similar to a cruise ship with full-on bedrooms, bathrooms, lounges, and even having home furnishings like living rooms, kitchens, etc.

They nodded and left the room.

Hal sighed. "Everybody, take five."

The aliens shrugged and also exited the room, leaving Hal alone.

Just as he was going to look at the nav-computer, a flash of pink startled him. "WAH!" He'd jumped onto the nearest chair and had fallen.

"Oh, did I scare widdle Hal Jordan?" Carol teased, steeping out from the Star-Sapphire portal.

"N-no," Hal sheepishly answered, his hand flying to the back of his neck. "You just…startled me."

"Scared," Carol decided. She held out her hand and as soon as he was back on his feet, she quickly hugged Hal. "I've missed you."

"Yeah," Hal agreed. "I missed you too, Carol." He pulled her in for a kiss.

"_Hal—! Oh..._"

They turned and saw Razer's cousin, blushing, standing at the doorway. "_Bad timing…right?_"

"You have no idea," Hal told her with a grin.

"How many different girls am I going to find you with?" Carol sighed.

"_Hey!_" the young woman's eyes widened. She flew up to Carol. "_You're Hal's mate, right? __Eh…funny your hija, your daughter, don't look much like you though. Where'd she get the green skin? The milkman?!_"

"His…what?!" Carol blushed furiously. "S-sorry but on our planet, we are simply…dating as we'd say! Besides…what daughter are you talking about—?!"

"_Oh,_" the Vulcanian female looked downcast then brightened up. "_You wanna know how I knew __about__ you? Huh? __¿Usted desea saber?_"

"I'm afraid to find out," a clearly creeped out Carol squeaked.

"_I read Hal's heart,_" the girl cheerfully responded. "_One of my special talentos!_"

Hal blushed. "Wow; shoulda seen that coming!"

Kilowog charged in.

"Come on!" he yanked the Vulcanian towards the door.

"_But I don't wanna go!_" she shrieked, digging the heels of her blue boots into the ground.

Kilowog blushed at thought of what he had to do. Ignoring Hal and Carol's glances, he stopped and picked up the girl and slung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes...a very squirmy sack of potatoes! "You need training, okay! That's the only reason why I've been looking for ya."

"Either that or you wanna spend time with her!" Hal catcalled.

Both Carol and the girl laughed.

Kilowog's blushed deepened. "Okay; I admit it! A little bit of both, got it?!"

Carol smiled. "My little payback, my dear girl."

"_¿Que?_" Razer's cousin gave a panicked look. "_What is it?!_"

"You might want to put her down," Carol laughed. "Because, according to my Star-Sapphire ring—"

"_NO!_" the Vulcanian girl struggled frantically. "_Damn you Star-Bitches! Get outta my—!_"

"She loves you!" Carol shouted audibly despite the girl's clamoring.

Kilowog froze and dropped the girl he was holding.

"_Ach!_" the girl stood up, dusting herself off. Taking opportunity, she charged out of the room.

Kilowog shook his head. "Hey! Get back here, Poozer!" He charged after her. "You're not gettin' outta instant-boot camp that easy!"

The girl was heard shouting something inaudible before her voice faded completely.

Carol sighed as her ring blinked to life. "Got to go, Hal. Mind explaining who your little 'daughter' is before I leave?"

"I'm thinkin' it might be Aya pretending to be," Hal laughed. "Y'know since I've always gave her the daughter treatment and all."

Carol nodded in comprehension. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do you think I'll see you soon?"

Hal smiled. "You _know_ you will." He gave her a passionate kiss before letting her go.

She smiled and waved as a portal formed and she crossed through it.

Hal sighed. "Oh well, I can wait for third and fourth base for another time!" He put his arms behind his head and began whistling Flo Rida's _Whistle_.

(Beauty, eh? Not the last song I'll reference here!)

* * *

Razer was watching the television installed into the living room…something about Terminators and humans struggling to survive a cyborg Armageddon. Mighty interesting stuff for an alien male who was tech-savvy.

Aya walked in. Her heart pounded.

"_It's not much, seducing a guy to doing what you want him to,_" she recalled Razer's cousin telling her. _"__You just need the right movements and trigger words. don't worry; hormones take the rest after that, but be on your guard!_"

_What exactly are these triggering words she speaks of?!_ Aya anguished silently.

Razer didn't seem to have noticed her, so that was a start…at the very least.

Aya slipped quickly across the room; the lights were off and the television was the only source of light. She sat down lightly next to Razer.

[What are you doing?] Aya asked, surprise at how…erotic her voice sounded when put into whisper.

Razer jolted. [Almost having a heart attack. Why?] With no ring on, he could only speak in his native tongue.

Aya steadied her breath. [You do not seem to be…preoccupied…]

She stroked along his jaw line, almost smiling at his reaction.

[A-Aya, what are you—?] Despite being a little freaked out, he made no physical effort whatsoever to stop her.

[Shhh…] Aya moved her fingers to his lips, brushing them with gossamer precision.

Razer stiffened as her other hand slid low onto his belly. [Aya…isn't this…?]

[Did I not specify that I wished for silence?] Aya smiled sweetly. [I thought not.]

Razer tried not to lose control of his breathing. _What does Aya think she's doing?! _Despite his thoughts, Razer _still_ didn't feel the necessity for her to stop.

In a flash, Aya straddled him, her knees on either side of his hips. She giggled slightly and continued to stroke along his jaw.

Razer swallowed. _Calm yourself…calm yourself! This is not happening…!_ His pupils dilated then returned to normal size, color shifting from blue to yellow.

Aya was silently laughing as she watched his reaction. _I wonder why she warned me to be careful though…_

A sudden change of position took away her breath.

Razer had an…animalistic grin on his face, eyes a vivid red-yellow hue. [_She_ put you up to this, didn't she?]

[What—?] Aya began.

Razer chuckled, clicking his tongue. [Didn't she warn you about a certain… _condition_…our species has?]

Aya shook her head slightly. [Not specifically.]

Razer laughed again. [Well, now you know.]

He bent his head and ran his tongue ever so temptingly along her neck, causing the girl to shiver. [Our species…] Razer looked for a way to put it into words. [is a rather... _virile_ one and…when spurred into…action, as you may say, often go…_feral_.]

With rapid precision, Razer met Aya's lips, roughly enticing her to copy his movements.

As soon as his tongue slipped in her mouth, Aya lost all control. She impulsively wrapped her arms around his neck, clutching him to her in a total frenzy.

Razer's lips trailed to her neck, leaving a mark wherever he stopped. His hand trailed down her leg, rubbing down on it wildly the closer it slipped towards her hips. His other hand had wound itself into her hair, pulling her closer to where he could reach her without much effort. Razer raised his head to meet Aya's mouth in another instantaneous burst of heat.

His hand slid to the point where it had bumped into the hemp of the mini-skirt she was wearing. He moaned into her mouth and gently squeezed her thigh in a tacit way of asking permission.

She also moaned and nodded slightly to implicate her answer.

Razer moved his fingers along the inside her thighs, stroking with such triggering accuracy, Aya practically screamed into his mouth as he began to run his finger along sensitive areas she never even imagined he'd touch.

Razer moved his lips downwards, this time ignoring her neck almost completely except for the leaping pulse, and began to work on her collarbone, running his tongue into slight circles in the most receptive regions he felt out.

His fingers began to delve in the edge of her panties, a reaction gave off was digging her nails into his back which he felt despite the coarse fabric.

He took this as a sign of orgasm and repeated the action with more force. This time, she shrieked audibly, her nails now managing to scratch through the fabric, leaving small, yet slightly painful, trails of blood welling to the surface.

His hand shifted swiftly to her shoulder, slowly but surely yanking down at the fabric.

A sound was heard but went unnoticed until…

"AH—OH MY GOD?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"

They broke apart, Razer's eyes shifting back to their normal color.

Razer cursed under his breath, then colored as soon as he noticed Aya under him.

Hal was at the doorway, staring at them in shock. "Ra…Ay…Wha…?"

Razer slipped off of Aya slowly as if trying not to trigger a bomb.

Hal turned and gave a deep breath. Simultaneously, Aya gripped Razer's hand and smiled at him. Razer gave a nervous chuckle, causing Hal to turn and unleash a tempest.

"WHAT THE HELL?! DID YA THINK YOU COULD PULL SHIT LIKE THIS BEHIND MY BACK AND GET A LAUGH OUT OF IT?!"

Hal's yelling was heard throughout the ship, startling the guests they had on board and Kilowog and Razer's cousin who were in the midst of a wrestling match. The girl took the distraction as an advantage and punched Kilowog, fleeing towards the exit.

Razer was on his feet and dodging every construct Hal formed.

_Good thing I have training for this!_ Razer thought, nimbly leaping into the air to evade a giant fist Hal formed.

He took the opportunity to charge out of the room when he found himself pinned to the door. he pressed the button and tumbled into the hall, charging for his life.

Hal stopped his temporary rampage and turned to a startled Aya.

At her questioning glance, Hal raised his hands and innocently responded, "Well you used _my name_ to 'make' yourself my 'daughter,' didn't you?"

Aya smiled guiltily. "It was the first name I thought of…my 'father' as you would call it was going to be either you or Kilowog…I went for the one in closest resemblance to me."

Hal laughed. "Yeah, well…back on Earth, us 'fathers," he made air-quotes, "are very protective of our daughters. Any delinquent that goes off the hook like Razer a few moments back, gets pounded."

Aya tilted her head slightly. "Why?"

Hal looked around, motioned for Aya to come close, and whispered, "So situations like the one Razer's cousin was in could be prevented."

Outside of the door, the girl in question clutched her hand to her heart and ran down the hall, tears streaking down her cheeks.

* * *

"See ya later, alligators!" Hal called to the crew as they left the Interceptor II and onto the planet they had finally reached.

"_They aren't exactly alligators,_" Razer's cousin pointed out.

"It's just another Earth saying," Kilowog clarified. "They use this one to say Good-bye and stuff."

She shook her head. "_Despite living on Earth for about two years, __juro, yo nunca los comprenderé__. I swear I will __**never**__ comprehend you Earthlings!_"

"Me neither," Razer grumbled.

"I concur," Aya verified.

They went back into the ship without a word.

Once seated, Hal said, "Kilowog, I'll take roll if you don't mind."

"Knock yourself out." Kilowog shrugged.

"Don't want to," Hal grinned. "That would too painful!"

Kilowog rolled his eyes. "Just get on with it!"

Hal laughed. "Okay… Aya!"

Aya stood up. "Present and ready for orders…" She smiled. "Dad."

Hal beamed. "That's my girl!"

He turned to an open mouthed Kilowog and Razer. "Tell ya later."

Hal looked back to the whole group. "Razer!"

Razer mumbled a curse and rolled his eyes.

Hal froze. "Repeat," he growled.

"Here!" Razer quickly responded, almost tumbling out of his chair.

"I thought so," Hal nodded in satisfaction. " Kilowog!"

"Jordan…you just talked to me five minutes ago! How could you—?"

"No time for talk, Serge," Hal interrupted. "And…uh…"

Razer's cousin glared pointedly at Hal who was currently struggling to find out what to call her.

…_Everybody else…referred to my kind as…the Angel Genus…_

"Razer's—"

"Her name is Angel…a!"

Everybody turned to a reddened Kilowog.

Hal blinked. "What?"

"Her name," Kilowog repeated, looking the girl straight in the eyes, "is Angela."

The girl covered her mouth with her hands, eyes shining.

Hal coughed. "Ahem, right…uh… Angela…?"

"_Presente y lista para servir de cualquier manera que yo pueda,_" Angela answered emotionally. "_I will do to the best of my ability to serve you well._"

"Aw, how nice!"

They all turned abruptly.

Guy Gardner was standing in the entryway, smirking. "Now that that's over: You're all under arrest, Guardians' orders!"

* * *

Angela twitched nervously as the Honor Guard Lanterns flew the ship through Ultra-Warp.

They had divided the crew into pairs…ish: Aya & Razer, Hal & himself, and of course: Kilowog & Angela.

They were put into different rooms and, naturally, she and Kilowog had been put into the captain's quarters despite Hal's protests.

Kilowog studied her carefully. _Why is she so edgy? It's not I'm gonna jump her or anything!_ But even he was not sure of how he'd react.

"_You know…this is kinda funny for me!_" Angela spoke out suddenly with a half-hearted laugh.

Kilowog raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"_Outta one prison,_" Angela explained. "_And into another!_"

Kilowog shook his head incredulously. "How can you be so…calm?! Don't you know what could happen?! Hal and I could get court-martialed, Aya could get killed, and you—!"

Angela snuck behind him and began to massage his shoulders. "_Calm down, __Sargento__, take a nice…deep...breath._"

Kilowog did as she asked him to.

She let go of him and plopped down next to him. "_So…what were you saying they could do to me? You sounded…worried about **me.**_**"**

"Uh…" Kilowog blushed as she took hold of his arm. "I—"

"All prisoners to main area!" Guy's voice resounded throughout the ship. "Thank you for riding are now ready to take you before the Guardians themselves, and remember: No flash photography allowed! Thanks again and have a nice day!"

"_I hate that son of a bitch,_" Angela growled, not noticing how she was digging her nails into Kilowog's arm. "_He's so…cocky I wouldn't be surprised if he dies at early age from—_"

Kilowog laughed. "Enough's enough, Angie!"

She smiled. "_Well, let's face these Blue Midgets of the Universe! What could possibly go wrong?_"

* * *

(Dina Gorgon say: EVERYTHING! HA! Peace!)


	6. Episode V: Feats of Anger

Eh, thought I'd change up the regime, don't y'all agree? Let's have some fun!

* * *

(Author's thoughts)

_Thoughts. _

"_Spanish accented or random sounds they make if not real words."_

_*_onomatopoeia_*_

[Spoken in an alien language]

[_Accented Alien language_]

"Normal English or stuff translated by ring"

* * *

**Episode V: Feats of Anger**

"And now we will leave you off," Guy said, stopping before an immense door. "The room has a translator spell-a-ma-bob active so I'll be taking these." He went around collecting Kilowog, Hal, Razer, and Angela's rings before standing back.

"Good luck in there," John Stewart whispered to Hal. "Scar's been aching to call you out for this a long time!"

"Thanks for the warning," Hal replied.

The doors opened and they walked in.

Aya started forwards, but was held back by Laira.

"Not you," she said. "You are to be lead to a …specialized room."

_A cell?_ Aya pointedly mused_. I hate it when people try to be "politically correct" with me!_

She gave a pleading look to Hal who raised his arms in defeat and motioned for her to do as she was told.

As soon as they had entered, Angela gaped at the size of the room.

"Green Lanterns of Sectors 2814 and 674," Scar declared. "Do you know why you are here?"

"If we did, Scarface," Hal yawned. "We would—"

"Don't you dare use that tone on me, 2814!" she snapped. "I am _not_ in the mood for _any_ of your shenanigans!"

Hal raised his arms in exasperation.

Kilowog cleared his throat. "Guardian Scar, I believe you called us to come because you…" He looked towards an idle Hal for support.

"_Found out about my friend Aya, am I correct?_" Angela snapped, bringing all the Guardians to her focus.

"How dare you use that insolent tone when addressing us, Vulcanian!" Appa remarked sharply.

"_My name is Angela!_" she yelled. "_Remember that well, __**elitista**__, before I punch your—!_"

Kilowog covered her mouth before any real insults could spout out.

"Never in my lifetime have I met such an impudent child!" Guardian Basilus murmured.

"I bet she was raised in the Forgotten Zone," Guardian Valorex stated.

Angela pulled away from Kilowog. "_Yeah, I __**was**__ raised in the Forgotten Zone that __**your**__ Manhunters had wrecked…because __**Guardian**__ Krona's actions!_"

The Guardians ceased their clamor and glared at the female.

Sayd spoke up first. "My dear child, we do not…speak of Guardian Krona in such…manners. He is no longer one of us and therefore we do not need any reminders of his…deeds."

"_Yes, M'lady,_" Angela respectfully bowed her head.

"As we had said before this…" Scar struggle not to say otherwise, "…child had spoken, we wish to remind you that the AI was to be executed as soon as she was found, if found alive."

"NO!" Razer yelled. He would have charged at the Guardians is Hal and Kilowog had not held him back. "You cannot do this! Aya is guilty of no crime whatsoever!"

"She destroyed several sectors!" Guardian Ranakar yelled out.

"_Unpopulated_ Sectors!" Hal put in.

"That is no excuse!" Scar screeched. "Are you forgetting what the Anti-Monitor did to me?! That…thing decided to use that very ability to annihilate the very essence of our power—"

"_Like you tried to __**annihilate**__ her?!_" Angela shouted. "_Even if __**you**__ were the one who __**created**__ Aya?!_"

The Guardians turned to face a stricken Scar.

"How did you come by this information?" Scar steadily asked.

Angela gripped Kilowog's arm for support. "_I…I read your heart._"

The Guardians burst into clamor, leaving Angela so frightened; she buried her face into Kilowog's arm as the Bolovaxian stroked her head and whispered words of comfort.

"How is it possible?!"

"What is this child?!"

"She dares mock us in this light?"

"Does she expect us to believe such nonsense?!"

"It's the truth!" Hal asserted. "She did this before…to me about my…uh…girlfriend Carol!"

Scar blinked in surprise. "How, precisely, does you ability work?"

Angela trembled; something in Scar's eyes gave her a sense of…Fear. "_I…I don't know exactly how…it's just…I just get this…rush of thoughts…for example the way you plan to kill, no, MURDER Aya!_"

"What do they plan?" Razer asked, voice wavering. Even without his Red Ring, his Rage was tangible.

Angela took as breath and announced it for all to hear: "_They plan to __**directly**__ banish her to the Realm of Nekron!_"

* * *

Aya listened in on the whole judgment. She greatly admired her friends for standing up for her, especially Angela, but when she heard what Angela had stated…it was too much.

_Do they have any true justification?_ Aya thought, lying on the cold berth in fetal position, tears streaming down her cheeks. _I have only destroyed uninhabited sectors…and what the Anti-Monitor did to her…that has nothing to do with me!_

She pounded her fists bloody against the wall. _It's so unfair! Why?! Why must I be treated this way?! The Guardians are so closed...they have no true accusations against me or any of them!_

_You can always destroy them, _her innermost voice stated. _They must be shown!_

Her eyes opened, Rage filling them…and her heart, consuming every shred of sense she had left. _I…I do not deserve this treatment! I'll show them of my innocence and rights by peaceful means…or by force!_

She turned to face the ceiling once again and a splash of Red Light splayed across her face, causing her to gasp.

**YOU HAVE GREAT RAGE IN YOUR HEART**, the ring stated.

Aya grinned, plots of vengeance filling her head as she extended her hand to accept the ring.

* * *

The Guardians were filled with shock and awe.

"And you are of the Blue Lantern Corp. am I correct?" Sayd questioned.

"_Sí,_" Angela nodded.

"Pity she isn't of our own," Appa muttered. "Her abilities could come in use—"

"Leave her out of this!" Razer hollered. "My cousin has nothing to do with you!"

"She would if she chooses to accept our offer," Guardian Appa said, "for to the greater good of the People of the Forgotten Zone."

Hal jolted. "I'm not sure if she'd—"

Scar interrupted, "It is not your decision to make!" She turned to Angela. "Would you accept our gracious and generous invitation to be a part of our Corp.?"

Kilowog glanced at Angela in question. _Would she…?_ A sudden intuition told him her answer seconds before it.

She clenched her jaw stubbornly, Vulcanian pride displayed on her face. "_I proudly…reject your stupid, pointless offer!_"

The Guardians murmured amongst themselves.

"Are you certain that is your decision?" Scar inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Razer answered in Angela's stead, placing a hand on her shoulder. "She is."

"Scar…" Sayd began.

"Silence!" Scar barked. "This meeting is adjourned."

The Guardians arose and drifted out of sight.

Scar gave a final glare at Angela who was struggling to maintain the gaze with one of her own. "You will regret not joining this Corp. when you had the chance!" Then, she too flew out of sight.

Angela collapsed.

Kilowog instantly bent down. "You okay?"

Angela shook her head. "_Be careful of that one…I don't trust her at all…her eyes…they…they are like Yellow Power…!_"

"And there she goes," Hal sighed. "She's talking nonsense again!"

Razer punched Hal in the arm. "Her words are never nonsense…it's just people don't usually get them…"

Kilowog helped Angela to her feet, much to Razer's annoyance.

The four stepped into the corridor where Guy Gardner awaited them, their rings in his hand.

"Lucky bastards," he muttered as they snatched back their rings. "You should've been expelled from the Corp.!"

"_And why should they have been?!_" Angela snapped. "_You're the bastard for serving those worthless pieces of shit with unquestioning loyalty!_"

Guy smiled. "You are actually interesting." He ran the fabric of her headdress between his thumb and forefinger. "Wanna drop by my place tonight?"

Kilowog and Razer gritted their teeth in aggravation.

Angela growled and punched Guy in the stomach then slamming his head onto her knee, and finishing the job by jabbing her elbow hard into his spinal cord in a swift, smooth-flowing battle-dance.

As Guy writhed on the ground, she gave a superior harrumph.

"_Nobody,_" Angela told him. "_And I mean nobody will ever get away when they tell me shit like that so carelessly!"_ She stormed down the hallway.

Hal, Kilowog, and Razer were trying to catch their breath.

"Does she do that a lot?" Hal asked, peering towards the direction she left. "Beat up people, I mean."

Razer nodded. "Sometimes even for trivial things!"

"We'd better make sure she don't beat anybody up again, shall we?" Kilowog put forth.

Hal and Razer murmured their agreements before flying after Angela.

That was when an explosion rocked Oa.

* * *

Laira was the first to respond. She flew into the heat of the blast…and came face to face with a Red Lantern.

"Identify yourself!" she ordered, forming a katana (samurai sword, peeps) construct.

The Red Lantern turned and smiled wickedly.

"My name? Aya Jordan, at your service." She raised her ring and shot Red flames.

Laira dodged, but too late, the flames managed to sear the woman's back.

"Green Lantern of Sector 112 requesting assistance!" she croaked into her ring. She screamed in pain as Aya struck again, this time striking her with a fiery whip.

Aya changed her construct to that of a Vulcanian Militia sword and swung downwards in a deadly arc.

A mortal blow was blocked by a reformed katana.

Laira panted, spit off to the side, and tried to shake off the feel of the pain. "Give up," she warned. "The other Lanterns will arrive in any minute."

"I'll finish you off by then," Aya countered, slashing and hacking at the woman with lethal grace as if she had trained with the weapon all her life. Then again, her glimpse of Razer's memories had provided her with most Vulcanian Fighting techniques. (_Razer's Edge,_ my people!)

Laira parried every attempt as best as she could, but there was a major disadvantage: she was wounded…Aya was not.

_What is taking them so long?! _Laira grunted as Aya managed to produce a shallow wound at her ribcage.

Aya managed to injure her again, this time above the eye.

"Any wound near the face, however small," Aya smirked, "with bleed profusely."

She quickly raised her sword to block Laira's attempt at hitting her neck.

But, it was a feint. Laira swiftly changed course and struck Aya hard at the stomach.

She stumbled back, aghast that she had been wounded. Aya clutched at her stomach, trying to stem the blood flow.

She glanced back at Laira who was currently attempting to fix her wounds as well.

Immense hatred overcame Aya, her blue eyes filled with Red and the fiery aura she had intensified. She fired a thick force of Red fire at the weakened Lantern…

A Blue shield formed, blocking the attack from hitting its mark.

"_Aya!_"

She turned and saw a stricken Angela at the door, ring arm raised. _"__¿Por que? __Why do you—?_"

Aya's Rage faded, leaving her caught between two parts of her soul; her normal self that wished to stop the madness she was committing and what remained of her vengeful, Anti-Monitor self who wanted to destroy everybody in the room.

She struggled briefly.

"_Aya, __por favor__, stop!_" Angela rushed to Aya, but was held back by a thickened shield.

Aya, with difficulty, yanked off her Red Ring. She screamed, a horrible, bloodcurdling scream, and blood spewed forth from her mouth, tongue of Red arcing visibly through her body. She collapsed.

Laira stood up, nodded her gratitude grudgingly to Angela, and hoisted her arm, preparing to apprehend Aya.

Angela gritted her teeth, then unleashed Blue fire, knocking the Green Lantern unconscious.

She knelt at Aya's side, touching her face.

"Over there!" Angela heard Salaak calling. "The sound came from that room!"

She bit her lip…then laughed quietly. "_Aya…you're gonna owe me, big-time!_" She lifted the comatose Aya onto her shoulders.

"Angela?!"

She turned and sucked in her breath sharply: Kilowog.

He looked at the blood and a lifeless Laira on the floor, finishing his viewing-spree with Aya's form. "Angela…what…"

Angela's eyes welled with tears. "_Adiós, mi amor…es un gran dolor dejar te._" With that, she filled the room with Blue smoke and disappeared.

* * *

"You're saying she killed Aya, injured some Green Lantern, and then fled with Aya's body?" Razer couldn't believe his ears. "You are insane!"

"Nuts, I tell ya," Hal agreed.

Kilowog shook his head. "I'm only tellin' ya what I saw. There was all this blood and—"

Razer jolted. "Blood?" _That could mean…_

"Yeah," Kilowog asserted. "Loads of it spilled on the ground!"

"Was Aya wearing anything…Red?"

Kilowog blinked. "No…exactly…it was like that thing girls on Hal's planet wear…them short tunics with them long sleeves low on the shoulder. Except…most of the red parts were veiled with black too."

Razer clutched his head into his hands.

Getting the gist, Hal gasped. "Are you saying…?"

"Aya's a Red now?!" Kilowog shouted.

"Geez, Serge," Hal hissed. "Good thing we're in my place…otherwise half of Oa would know!" He lowered his voice. "Do you think Aya's turned because of…what Angela said about this…Nekron dude?"

"Maybe," Kilowog thoughtfully munched on a chicken wing Hal had ordered from Earth.

Razer suddenly stood p and slammed the table into the wall with a kick.

"Wha—? Razer?!" Hal jumped up and smashed the Vulcanian onto the ground. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"ARGGHH!" Razer howled. "If I had not brought Aya to this damnation of a planet she wouldn't have ended up with a curse like mine!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Hal attempted to comfort the young man. "It's not like she's completely dammed! She's still got a chance at getting back to normal!"

"How?!"

"For starters," Kilowog put in. "We could use the _Interceptor II_ to catch Angela in mid-flight; she can't have gone to far, right?"

"Genius, Kilowog," Hal sated, getting up and dusting himself off. "We can form a plan once that's done."

"Fine then," Razer surrendered.

When they reached the hanger where the ship had been stored, there were two errors.

"Was the door always blasted apart?" Hal asked, probing at the ripped thing.

"No…?" Kilowog uncertainly answered.

They walked in. "Shouldn't there be a ship here?" Razer snapped.

"She took it a while ago," a voice behind them stated.

"Guardian Sayd," Kilowog respectfully acknowledged.

She nodded and opened a portal. "She told me she was looking for the rest of the Blue Lantern Corp. I told her to head towards Odym and how to use the Gamut Teleportation."

"Gamut what—?!" Hal yelped.

"What you used to get to Earth," Sayd clarified. "It is much more efficient than Ultra-Warp but takes longer to recharge."

"Right…" Kilowog trailed off, shuddering along with Razer at the memory. "We'd best be goin'."

He motioned to Hal and Razer, and then stepped through the portal.

Razer nodded with grudging respect and followed the Sergeant.

"Well," Hal said, "thanks for the assist you gave to Aya…my daughter now apparently…"

Sayd clasped his hands. "It was my pleasure, Hal Jordan of Earth."

Hal bobbed his head up and down in assertion, and then walked towards the portal.

"Give my sincerest regards to Ganthet for me!" Sayd called just before Hal was enveloped in cosmic energy.

* * *

"Ah…" Aya opened her eyes to find herself lying in a berth in a familiar looking cave. "She shrieked and looked to her side: on the table, there was a Red Ring.

So it was not all some delusion? She huffed out her breath. She stood up and walked outside; relieved she had kept the clothing she and Carol had shopped for on Earth. A breath of fresh air and—

"_A-Y-A!_" Angela squealed, jumping on the hapless girl.

They tumbled to the ground, laughing.

"_I see you're up and running!_" a flushed Angela giggled.

"I see you're up and downing!" Aya giggled back.

"It pleases me to see you in perfection condition, Aya," Saint Walker stated, suddenly appearing to look down upon them, his wisdom filled eyes shining.

"Greetings Blue Lantern Saint Walker," Aya responded shaking his hand.

"_Enough chitters-chatters!_" Angela shrieked. "_I found something sooooo totally adorbz!_"

She led Aya to a room filled with…rocks. But what was in it was what interested Aya.

"A phantnos?!" Aya gasped. "How did you—?"

"_Well,_" Angela put in. "_it all started when…_"

* * *

[**FLASHBACK**]

"_Hello?_" Angela asked. "_Who's there?_"

Sniffling filled the cave.

_Oh, I should've asked Saint Walker for help in finding the herbs!_

She lit the cavern. A small shape huddled in the corner.

"_Oh,_" Angela breathed.

It was a small, and extremely cute ghost, it seemed frightened. Tears were actually forming in its eyes, it began to sniffle and hiccup.

"_Oh, don't worry…I won't hurt you…_" Angela crooned. _What the Gnortz is this?!_

The thing chirped.

_Uh…_ Angela looked it over, and then snatched at it. It shrieked as she held it in her arms.

She quickly began to purr a lullaby her mother used to sing to her. The creature stared at her with innocent eyes. Then it cuddled up to her.

_"Yay,"_ Angela silently squealed. "_I gotta new pet!"_

[END FLASHBACK]

* * *

"What did you name it?" Aya inquired, poking at the phantnos who hissed indignantly.

"_A cute name __para una criatura linda __is real cool, right?_" Angela squealed. She picked up the critter; it hissed at Aya yet chirped at Angela.

"_His…hers…its name is Sh'p,_" Angela said, cuddling the phantnos in her arms.

Aya gave a blank stare. "Sh'p?"

Angela nodded.

"Sh'p? And that is the most imaginative forename you could entitle it?"

Angela pouted. "_It was cute…okay?_"

Aya laughed and shook her head. "Well, I disclose it was your call, not mine."

"_What would you have named it?_" Angela teased. "_Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanokoniosis_?"

Aya laughed again. "No…merely something that isn't as…lame, as Dad would say, such as Sh'p."

Angela rolled her eyes. "_Come on…we've got patrol duty._"

"Me?" Aya blinked. "But as a newly joined Red Lantern I do not—"

"_Hey, __**I**__ have patrol duty, not you,_" Angela clarified. "_It's just I don't want to go solo…I'll be lonely._"

"Take Sh'p with you," Aya suggested.

"_It don't talk much,_" Angela complained. She reached from Sh'p's mouth, scolding the critter lightly, and pulled out Aya's Red Ring. "_You do._"

Aya stared at the Ring as if it were a death warrant.

"_C'mon!_" Angela whined. She giggled and began to sing: "_Let's talk about you and me, let's talk about all the good things and the bad things that make me—_"

Aya suddenly grasped her ring, put it on, and used a construct to scoop up some water, dousing Angela in mid sentence.

"_Ah!_" Angela gasped and glared playfully at Aya. "_Oh, it's on!_" She also doused Aya, this time producing actual water from her ring.

"Sh'p!" Sh'p squealed, moving and squirming constantly to avoid the fluid battle.

"_Oh,_" Angela set Sh'p down then shot Aya with another splash of cold. _"Sorry!"_

She flew off before Aya could retaliate.

Aya laughed. "Wait for me!" She was about to take off when she remembered something important. She summoned a militia sword construct and chopped her hair close to the shoulders. (Type up: "Ceres Celestial Legend Aya Mikage with short hair" on Google images…Aya's hair is something like the one in the red dress except with black hair) She huffed out her breath and chased after Angela, screaming insults as they went.

Sh'p shook itself. It turned looking for Angela. "Sh'p?" It sniffled…then began a banshee-like cry.

Angela rushed back sheepishly. "_I'm so sorry, __mi bebéisito__,_" she crooned. She picked up the phantnos and flew off.

A slithering was produced from the foliage…reptilian eyes glaring at the airborne duo. Baring its fangs, it vanished before anyone could take notice.

* * *

(Except you, my readers, but as long as they don't know that…it gon' be da bomb! I hope…*author with anime sweat drop*)


	7. Episode VI: Let's Play Catch-the-Crimina

(Author's thoughts)

_Thoughts. _

"_Spanish accented or random sounds they make if not real words."_

_*_onomatopoeia_*_

[Spoken in an alien language]

[_Accented Alien language_]

"Normal English or stuff translated by ring"

* * *

**Episode VI: Let's Play Catch-the-Criminal!**

Razer tumbled out of the portal and immediately hurled on the first rock he saw.

Kilowog, the first one out, was lying on the ground as if dead.

When Hal stepped through, he looked as if he'd won a million dollars. "Whoa...what happened to you two?" Hal asked, stepping lightly over Razer's spilled mess.

"Where in the name of Grotz did you get your immunity?" Razer groaned, clutching his stomach. "Ugh—"

"My awesomeness I guess," Hal said. He put his arms behind his head, his mouth twisted into a triumphant grin. "Boys, I got swag!"

"Swag?" Kilowog and Razer looked at each other and shrugged.

"So you're secretly _gay_? Good to know!"

Hal turned and grinned. "Carol?! What are you—?"

"I'm here on assignment from Queen Aga'po," she replied as she touched down on the ground, the portal behind her closing. She glanced at Razer. "Are you—?"

"I'm fine," Razer grumbled, croosing his arms and trying to act normal. "Slight distortion...that's all."

"S-so am I," Kilowog grunted standing up.

"_G-O-R-D-I-T-O!_" Angela flew from nowhere and tackled the Sergeant, sending them both tumbling down the hill.

"R-A-Z-E-R!" Aya repeated Angela's action…only Razer was the one downed.

"Nobody attack me!" Hal shielded his face…then looked up at the sound of, "SH'P!"

A ball of mist tackled Hal's face.

Hal gave a muffled cry and waved his arms around, running in a circular path of panic.

Carol groaned then stuck her fist out. Two things happened: the object stuck on Carol's arm and Hal was knocked to the ground in a comical manner. "Ack!"

Kilowog cleared the dancing spots in his eyes to find himself on top of Angela. She didn't seem to be affected by the mass of weight on her; in fact, she was smiling!

"_Oh my Grotz!_" she squealed, cupping his face as best as she could with her hands. "_How did you find us?!_"

Kilowog gave a yelp and jumped up. "Uh…Guardian Sayd told us…" he answered helping her up. He looked away with a slight of red creeping onto his features.

"_Damn her!_" Angela raged comically. She crossed her arms and pouted. "_I thought she would keep where we were going a secret! And to think I felt she was the most decent Guardian there—!_"

"She is the most decent Guardian we have," Hal put in, rubbing his forehead. "Except for Ganthet…"

"_Ah…Blue Master,_" Angela nodded. "_Yes, Yes, Nice guy, that one…_"

Razer and Aya, meanwhile, were discussing the Ring.

"I can't believe you were accepted into the Corp.!" Razer shook his head in disbelief. "I cannot imagine what it took for you to be accepted!"

"Neither did I," Aya admitted. "But…it does present me the benefit of combating-ability…and flight."

"That isn't always the best," Razer grimly stated, placing a hand on her shoulder and using the other to cup her chin. "You should've been a Blue Lantern…Green Lantern…or a Star-Sapphire—"

"_No!_" Angela jumped in on the conversation. "_Anything but a Star-Bitch!_" She jolted and turned to a steaming Carol. "_Oh, not you, hon…the other Star-Sapphires are like **total** bitches, but you're actually quite nice...ish!_"

Hal and Razer tried to maintain a straight face.

"Well," Hal said, quickly changing the subject before Carol could get any angrier, "what shocks me more is Aya's new 'do!"

"Do you not like it?" Aya asked, hands flying worriedly to her shortened hair.

"You look beautiful," Razer commented lovingly.

"_So what's this mission this Queen Aga'po sent you on?_" Angela questioned before Aya could respond to Razer's comment.

Carol opened her mouth then smiled, remembering her last encounter. "A criminal has escaped and I am tasked with bringing him to Zamaron…dead or alive...preferably dead."

"_Ooh,_" Angela squealed, bouncing in place in excitement. "_I love that part!_" (Of course she does.)

Hal bit his lip. "What's he like?"

Carol shrugged as she tried to get the ball sticking to her arm off. "I've only got a vague picture." She used her ring to produce a grainy image.

Razer and Angela each gave a sharp gasp, turning to look at each other.

"_¿Puede ser? Could it be?"_ Angela whispered to her cousin.

"I think he is..." Razer murmured. "Looks like it!"

"What?" Kilowog eyed them carefully. "You know somethin' we don't?"

"We actually know a lot about Lazarlophilus," Razer griped.

Angela nodded. "_We were small children when it happened… he led a gang-raid on Vulcanuse. Killed many people, that beast._"

"What does he look like?" Carol asked, trying to shake Sh'p off her arm.

Angela giggled and pulled Sh'p off, the phantnos instantly hissing and baring its teeth at Razer. "_He looks like your average Serpentilus being…half humanoid-half snake—"_

"Green Lanterns arrived once to try to stop him," Razer laughed, "a pathetic attempt. They died in twenty seconds since engaging…I know because I timed it!"

Hal scowled. "Any abilities?"

"_Hmm…let's see. Mind-reading…_" Angela counted on her fingers, _"…shadow-traveling…poisonous bites…and…super-strength._"

"Any weapons?" Kilowog asked.

"Only his bite is necessary to take you down," Razer informed him. "That or constricting you…he loves to give his prey the option of choosing either."

"Nice choices," Hal muttered.

"_He also has this…obsession with females,_" Angela added. "_Never met a criminal without one…as if that'll be of help!_"

"It is, actually," Aya interceded. "We could fracture off into factions…each one with a male and female. The females could be used as enticement to draw in the criminal. While he is preoccupied with the female, the male begins his assault." Aya paused. "Any questions?"

"Yeah," Hal said, looking up. "Why is the sky Red?"

"So Lazarlophilus cannot hear into our conversation," Razer asserted. "I simply put up a shield."

"Any extremely important questions?" Carol sighed.

"_Yeah,_" Angela said. "_Who gets to stay with my little baby Sh'p?_"

"I do."

They turned to see Saint Walker who was just inside their shield.

He walked up to them and took Sh'p from Angela's arms. "A brilliant plan you have formulated, Aya. I shall be off now." With that, he leapt up in the air and disappeared from sight.

"I will never get that dude," Hal resolved, shaking his head.

"Me neither," Razer confessed. "Even if he is a fellow Blue Lantern!"

"Let's get moving," Carol ordered. "Hal you're with me…sadly."

Hal gave a hurt expression. "Carol you wound me!"

"I'll stay with Razer," Aya declared, linking arms with him.

"_That leaves me with…Aw Gnortz!_" Angela crossed her arms and sulked like a first-grader.

"Come on Angela," Kilowog enticed. "At least you have someone to watch your back!"

"_I'd rather have my dead mother watch my back!_" Angela snapped under her breath.

"What?" Kilowog raised an eyebrow.

"_Nada,_" Angela smiled. "_Let's go then, __mí Gordito_."

"Your what?" Kilowog turned to a sniggering Razer. "What're you laughin' at, Poozer?!"

Angela dragged him away.

Aya tugged on Razer and soon, they disappeared as well.

"Is it okay for us to split up like this?" Hal asked.

"They'll be fine," Carol crooned soothingly. "In the meantime…" She placed her arms around his neck, wrapping her leg around his waist. "I believe you were starting something back on your ship?" She stroked along his jaw line.

Hal grinned knowingly, placing his hands on her hips. "You know it!"

A Green shield formed around the two as they began their passionate kiss.

* * *

Razer breathed lightly as he crossed past a rocky ridge.

"Is it not easier to fly?" Aya whispered carefully, checking on their surroundings.

"Not if you do not want to be seen by the enemy," Razer replied as he moved a branch out of their way.

"I consider our Red Lantern uniforms make us be more prominent than our customary clothing," Aya put in. "Would it not be of more intelligence if we were to do away with them?"

Razer cursed under his breath. "Agreed." He moved to remove his ring but stopped.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Take off your ring."

Aya shook her head. "It's best that you let me take it off first. Form a soundproof barrier around me."

Razer did as he was told.

Aya took off her ring…then screamed inaudibly, blood bursting from her mouth, though not as much as before. She collapsed at the same time Razer let the shield break by removing his ring, biting his lip so he wouldn't scream as well. [Aya? Aya!] he frantically brushed blood from her mouth with moss he'd found nearby, a miraculous plant that absorbed the life-fluid like a sponge.

Aya coughed, opened her eyes, and grinned weakly. [I must learn to get used to that part.]

[Warn me next time you even think about using your ring!] Razer hissed, relieved she was okay. His tone gentled. [It was that rough the first time I took off my ring too…the weaker die the instant they take it off, so you are among the luckier, stronger ones!]

Aya pulled out a canteen from the pouch at her waist, rinsed her mouth first, and then took several swallows, making sure her mouth never touched the brim. She offered some to Razer.

[No.] Razer shook his head. [You need it more than I do.]

Aya raised an eyebrow, and then rinsed out her mouth again. Then, she took a huge sip. Her eyes suddenly widened, her hands flying to her throat in an abrupt panic.

[Aya?] Razer panicked. He knelt closer to her. [Aya what's—?]

Aya quickly pulled him into a kiss but, with a slight twist, released the water into his mouth as soon as it opened. She pulled away then punched him in the chest, forcing him to swallow.

When he got over the shock, Razer glanced at her. Aya grinned cheekily.

[I underestimated you and your deceitfulness,] he bitterly acknowledged.

[When have you not?] Aya giggled, putting a hand to her mouth, trying to stifle them.

Razer shook his head, knowing how hard it was for him to stay mad at her. He pulled her into a tight embrace. [Never...never scare me like that again.]

[I promise,] Aya sweared, pulling away slightly and placing a hand in the air and the other on her heart.

[Good.] Razer, satisfied with her answer, resumed the kiss with a swoop of his lips.

Both were unaware of a reptilian glare from the shadows that disappeared.

* * *

"And that's why Tomar-Re never likes going to them sandy planets; he never forgot that training old Sergeant Deegan gave us!" (Reference to Green Lantern: Emerald Knights)

"_Hmm,_" Angela nodded, paying close attention more to the surroundings than to Kilowog's story.

As they walked on, Kilowog couldn't help but glance over at the much smaller alien next to him.

At almost the same height as Razer, she would have passed as his identical twin had she been a male. Though the headdress was in the way, at certain moments, curly strands of black hair sometimes peeked out from it, adding to her flavorful appearance.

He looked her over, focusing on trivial details, her overall beautiful face, her luscious lips, full breasts, narrow waist, rounded hips, shapely legs, and eventually, the visible muscles that showed through her blue-and-black tights every time she took a step. But what intrigued him most were the markings visible on her face, neck, shoulders, and waist.

Noting his glances, Angela blushed lightly and raised her hand to brush the stray strands of hair that had escaped the headdress.

Unaware of her reaction, Kilowog pressed onwards. "Ya know—"

"_Step lighter,_" Angela coached, her voice suddenly harsh. "_I've hunted Gerium boars that moved __**quieter**__ than you._"

Kilowog stopped. "What's with the tone?"

"_Pay attention to more important matters,_" she snapped. "_Like the Serpentilus criminal…or did you forget when you were__** looking me over?!**_" She stomped off, actually managing to doing so quietly.

Kilowog made indignant sounds and protests, but gave up and trudged after her.

She stopped by a tree, leapt with inhuman ability to a high branch, and huffed out her breath. _Great, not only am I mad at something so…stupid, now I'm giving Sergeant Kilowog a hard time, too!_

"You okay?" Kilowog called from below her.

Angela took off her headdress, revealing shoulder-length, wavy black hair. "_Sí. ¿Por que preguntas? Why do you ask?_"

"Maybe because of your sudden mood changes?" Kilowog teased.

She laughed once and replaced the headdress onto her cranium. "_Get ready._"

Kilowog blinked. "For what?"

Angela stood up on her branch, crossed her arms, and fell.

Kilowog instinctively put out his hands and caught her, noting how light she was. "Hey, Angela…why—?"

"_No time._" She detangled herself from his arms and leapt down. She froze.

Kilowog noted her nostrils suddenly flare; the girl was tracking by scent.

"What? Is some—?"

She quickly whispered something inaudible under her breath. She turned to Kilowog and motioned for him to come to her.

When he complied, she jumped. Accurately timing, she wrapped her legs around his waist and brought her lips to his, stroking his face.

Kilowog's Willpower broke down at the very instant her lips met his. He impulsively let one hand stroke its way down her back until it reached her thigh, holding her to him while the other went to maintain a hold on her head, making sure she wasn't going to break the kiss anytime soon.

He felt the same way right now as he did back when he had first kiss his late wife. He didn't know how it was possible for his tongue to actually fit in her petite mouth…but it happened! (Yeah…disgusting and all…but I wanna know too…how's bout you guys?)

She didn't want to break away, but Angela knew she had to.

Breaking the kiss, she turned and fired a Blue stream of fire towards a random spot, hitting her unintentional, yet needed target who howled in pain and rage.

She pushed Kilowog away and flew after the fleeing creature. _I knew it! If I hadn't kissed Kilowog it would've read my mind, __plenamente__, plainly! But since I did, my mind was kept blurred enough for him not to read it. I hope Kilowog can get over the shock fast though…_

She rushed past trees, dodging each obstacle with plaintive ease. She reached n open forest floor, quiet and unnaturally unnerving.

She, for only a moment, could hear nothing but the sound of her own breathing. Then she heard it: a whispering, rasping laughter.

"YOU DID WELL TO TRY TO LURE ME OUT WITH THAT PLAN OF YOURSSSSSSS, LITTLE GIRL."

"_¿Qui__é__n eres?_" she shrieked, spinning to locate the voice. "_Who and where are you?_"

"THE ONE AND ONLY LAZZZZARLOPHILUSSSSSS!" the proud voice declared. "AND…"

Angela felt something wrap around her lower body, pulling her backwards until she bumped into something large and scaly.

She looked up into the brigand's cruel, grinning face.

"YOU ARE ALSSSSO MY PRISSSONER!"

* * *

Razer and Aya crashed through the underbrush, their rings once again on their fingers.

"And you are sure you had heard her scream?" Aya gasped.

"I know her cries anywhere," Razer huffed. "It was her! That mongrel Kilowog had better not laid a single finger on her, or so help me I'll—!"

Hal and Carol zoomed past them.

"Hey, Razer….Hi, Aya!" Hal grinned with a salute.

"You heard her scream as well?" Carol panted, struggling to maintain her pace.

"Yeah," Razer replied as he leapt over a boulder in his way.

"Five bucks Kilowog's done something!" Hal winked. "Why am I even running?!" He took off and flew the rest of the way, the others following in suit.

"If he did—!" Razer began.

They all came to a stop. There in the center of the foliage, looking pretty darn stupid was Kilowog himself.

"What did you do to her?" Razer harshly questioned.

"Huh?" Kilowog's eyes were glazed as if he'd been trapped in a dream.

"Carol," Hal slowly asked. "What the fuck is wrong with the Serge?" He waved his hand in front of the Sereant's face but had no avail.

She scanned him with her Star-Sapphire ring. "Oh."

"'Oh,' what?" Aya inquired.

Carol smiled. "I see Angela pulled a fast one on him!"

Razer blinked. "She…WHAT?!"

"She tricked Kilowog into doing something," Hal explained. "What did she do?"

"She kissed him," Carol idly replied, glancing at her finger nails.

At that, two people reacted: Kilowog jolted and blushed…Razer glowed Red with fury and shot a stream of Red flames into a hapless tree.

(I apologize to all you tree-huggers out there.)

Hal glanced over at Razer. Before he could say anything, he heard:

_Jordan…Jordan?!_

_Who's calling me? _he thought.

_Oh, your conscience,_ the voice said sarcastically.

_My conscience?! Where've you been all my life!_

_Stupid! It's me…Angela!_

_Where are you? _Hal walked away from the commotion to get a better reading on Angela's thoughts. _Another one of your powers? _

_Yeah…no. All Vulcanians have this ability…use only for emergencies, though._

Hal nodded slowly. _So…where are you?_

_I'm…at this cave…there's a Manhunter body just nearby!_

"WHAT?!" Hal's sudden shout brought everybody to his attention.

"What is it?" Razer hissed. He was at Hal's side in a flash.

"Angela's got me on telepathy line here," Hal rushed, fingers on his temples. "If you don't mind, she's about to tell me where this Manhunter Cave is!"

Razer frowned. "But—"

"I know that cave!" Aya put in. "Back when I was an AI, I had tried to turn a Manhunter to our side…it inevitably ran out of power before I could convince it otherwise, though."

"Lead the way!" Kilowog ordered.

Aya nodded and began to fly towards the designated location, the others on close tail.

_Oh, you'd better be alive, Angie!_ Kilowog thought. _I hope you'd at least keep that promise to me!_

* * *

Angela huffed out steady breaths. _Here goes._

Despite having sustained critical wounds, she slipped into a vision.

_VISION_

(Here it is…the crossover part y'all been waiting for! More of that on the next chapter though. *Anime sweat drop*)

"_Bulk!" the girl shouted frantically. "Bulkhead!"_

_A gigantic green robot burst into sight. "Miko!" _

_The girl known as Miko sighed with relief. "Come on, Bulk! Arcee, Bee, Jack, and Raf need us!"_

"_Where's Jackie when you need him?!" Bulkhead grumbled. He picked up the girl, placing her on his shoulder._

"_Uh, duh," Miko responded, "Wheeljack's kicking 'Con butt! Let's go!"_

_When they entered in another cavern, they first witnessed a shootout. A blue female robot was shouting and shooting purple robots (Vehicons, BTW) in a desperate attempt to protect her human partner. _

_The young man glanced over and relief spread through his features. "Miko!"_

"_Jack!" she jumped down from her perch on Bulkhead, and landed on several stones before rushing into his arms, holding him tight. "Where's Raf?" _

"_Bee and Raf are behind me!" the blue femme shouted, blasting another robot in the face. _

_A familiar chirping sound filled the air._

_Bulkhead charged past the female and looked down. A small human boy with glasses pleaded with innocent eyes. "Help! Bumblebee's down!"_

_The robot known as Bumblebee called, "I'm fine; just get Raf away from here!" He grinned. "Glad I can still make those beepy-noise things from before the Cybermatter!"_

_Bulkhead nodded and scooped up the small child, stopping to also pick up Jack and Miko._

_He began to charge when a blast rocked the cavern. _

"_Well, well, well, the doctor is in the house!" A red robot strode in focusing his gaze on the fallen Bulkhead. _

"_Knockout!" the female snarled._

"_Arcee," he acknowledged. "I see you all still carry your human pets around!"_

_Arcee aimed her gun. "And to think you tried to convince us that you've changed sides!"_

"_Ah, ah, ah," Knockout grinned. "Once a 'Con, always a 'Con...by the way, shoot me; I'll set off the bomb."_

"_What bomb?" a stricken Bulkhead asked nervously. _

"_That bomb," Knockout motioned._

_They all turned towards the cave wall. Sure as the sun was hot, a device was implanted in the wall._

"_Toss me the Ground Bridge coordinates for that special little Cybertronian Key coordinates," Knockout negotiated, "and I'll make sure your **pets** get out alive." He looked down at Bulkhead. "Say: Where are they?"_

_Bulkhead turned frantically looked around. "Jack? Miko? Raf?"_

_Arcee took the distraction as an advantage. She lifted her gun and fired twice, destroying the stone etched with the coordinates and leaving a scorch mark on Knockout's armor._

"_Fool!" Knockout screeched. "That damaged my paintjob!" He pressed a button on a small controller he had and charged out. _

_The slightest of electronic buzzing began._

"_Scrap," Arcee cursed, clenching her fist. "A plasma bomb. We only have until the plasma reaches the energon before it explodes!"_

"_Where are Raf, Miko, and Jack?" Bumblebee asked in a panic._

"_Over here!"_

_They turned and saw Miko holding a slab of rock over the energon, trying desperately trying to maintain the plasma away._

"_Miko! Get over here, quick!" Bulkhead called. He stepped forwards._

"_Bulk! I can't!" Tears formed in Miko's eyes. "Guys, just get out while you can; I can hold it up a little longer!"_

"_I'll stay and help!" Jack volunteered. He walked next to Miko and put his hands on the chunk, helping the girl support it._

"_Jack, no!" Arcee anguished. "You can't—!"_

"_I-I'll stay, too," Raf bravely put in. He clambered over several rocks to match Miko and Jack's height before he too put his hands on the stone._

_The bots stared in wonder and incredulity at the blind bravery of their human partners. _

"_Go! You guys, just get outta here!" Jack yelled. His face morphed into a mask of commiseration. "Don't worry about us…just…Tell Optimus we chose this to happen…'kay? Tell my mom, too—"_

"_Jack no!" Arcee lunged but was held back by Bumblebee. "NO!"_

"_Run!" Miko grunted. "We can't hold it much longer!"_

_Bulkhead bit his lip. "Good-bye, Miko."_

_She nodded. "Keep my guitar safe, 'kay Bulk?"_

_"Sure will," he promised._

_The bots began to leave the cavern. __Arcee struggled briefly against reluctant Bumblebee and Bulkhead._

"_Well…" Jack tried to pick the right words._

"_We're all in this together, right?" Raf attempted with a half-hearted grin._

_Jack smiled mournfully. "That's right, Raf…together."_

_Miko sniffed. "Jack, I—"_

_The rock broke._

"_NOOOOOOOO!" Arcee screamed, giving one final glance at Jack's face before Bumblebee pulled her into the tunnel, shielding her. _

_The bomb burst, brining down the tunnel walls and wrecking almost everything in its path. _

_The vision shifted, suddenly; there was a robot with a blue and red color scheme. _

_He turned and, looking her straight in the eyes, mournfully stated, "We could use all the help you and your friends can provide us with…Analyzana…"_

* * *

Angela woke up with a start then screamed in pain from her wounds. _Sheesh, gotta remember not to do that when I'm hurt! _

"HAVE YOU AWAKENED YET?"

She whimpered and went into fetal position, feigning sleep.

A scaly tail wrapped around her stomach, forcing her face-to-face with the serpent-man. "I READ YOUR THOUGHTSSSSS…YOU CAN'T FOOL ME THAT EASSSILY."

"_¡He tomado mi decisión, serpiente!_" she snapped, cringing in disgust as the alien ran his tongue along her neck. "_I made my decision, you snake._"

"GOOD," Lazarlophilus hissed. "Which will it be?"

She struggled briefly before she responded, "_I choose—_"

* * *

"I can't believe how stupid you all are," Razer grumbled as they flew towards the stated location.

"What?" Hal asked in surprise.

"How in Vulcanus is it possible to communicate by telepathy?" he asked pointedly.

"Angela said—"

"By technicality," Aya put in, "now that I did some research on this device Angela gave me, Vulcanians _can't_ communicate by telepathy."

Kilowog frowned.

"Then how do you explain Angela contacting Hal?" Carol asked, raising an eyebrow. "Are you saying that the criminal went into her mind and projected from there or something?"

Aya paused. "Yes. That is a most logical explanation."

They swooped onto a cliff. There in front of them were Angela and the outlaw Lazarlophilus. Though their backs were to them, it was clear what Angela was going through.

"FREEZZZZE!" Lazarlophilus snarled, truing and holding Angela's head in a way so her neck was bared. "OR THE GIRL WILL DIE WHERE SHE SSSTANDSSSS!"

Razer gritted his teeth. He looked Angela into the eyes.

Like the olden days when they had been captured by the enemy, she kept her mind clear of all thought, blinked twice, closed her eyes, opened and blinked twice again.

Razer understood her tacit message: _It's okay…attack._

Only a second after she had made the last blink, Razer shot Red flames at Lazarlophilus, who hissed in pain. His eyes opened into savage red orbs.

"YOU HAVE SSSSEALED HER FATE!" he twisted and clamped down on Angela's exposed throat.

Angela screamed as she felt the venom pumping into her bloodstream. She had seen what effects it had on others, but she'd never imagined it would hurt _this_ much, almost like liquid fire was burning her from the inside out.

"Angela!" Kilowog charged forward. He slammed into the reptilian man, knocking Angela from his grasp.

Aya touched down next to her and set to work. "Antidote…antidote…" she mumbled, frantically tapping the device on her wrist to search the web.

Razer sighed. "It's no use Aya. This only antidote is for the poison to be sucked out by a phantnos and believe me; there aren't any on this planet!"

Aya's eyes lit up. "Yes there is!"

She grasped Angela's ring hand. "Saint Walker, do you copy?"

"I copy, Aya," he replied.

"How far are you from Angela's location?"

"About two clicks due North, why?"

"Bring Sh'p here as swiftly as you can;" Aya frantically told him. "Angela was bitten by a Serpentilus!"

"Affirmative, I am on my way."

"He'll never reach here in time even at top speed!" Razer removed his Red ring and placed on his Blue one. "I'll have to intercept him on the way!" He glanced down at Aya. "Keep her as still as possible and whatever you do, DON'T GIVE HER ANY WATER WHATSOEVER."

"I understand," Aya nodded.

Razer flew off.

Meanwhile, Carol, Hal, and Kilowog were having a field day trying to capture the Serpentilus.

"YOU ATTEMPTSSSS ARE PATHETIC!" Lazarlophilus laughed. "ALMOSSST THE SSSAME ASSS THE GREEN LANTERNSSS THAT CAME AFTER ME!"

"Well," Hal grunted, dodged a swipe of the Serpentilus's tail. "They don't exactly fight like yours truly, now do they?"

Carol fired a stream of energy at the snake man's back only to be caught by a rebound swipe of the tail. It curled around her. "Hal!"

Hal turned and fired twice at the Serpentilus, trying to force him to let go of Carol.

"Look here, Poozer!"

Lazarlophilus turned and was hit in the face with a wrecking ball construct.

Carol took a deep breath as the grip on her loosened. "Thank you, Sergeant."

"Anytime, Carol," Kilowog responded. He flew over to Aya and Angela. "How's she doin'?"

Angela rapidly breathed in and out. "_Aya… Aya…I'm burning up!_"

Aya and Kilowog looked towards her in a panic.

"_¡AYA! ¡Me siento como si me estan quemando viva!_" Angela's face was streaked with tears and contorted in pain. "_I feel like I'm being burned alive!_"

She clenched Kilowog's hand. _"__¡Por favor! __If there is any scrap of being in you that cares for me, please! Bring me water!_"

Aya put a hand on Kilowog's arm. "Razer said no."

Kilowog looked back at the weeping Angela.

"_Please,_" Angela sobbed. "_I'm begging you! Why are you so cruel? Do you not care for me? Water…water!_" She lay there, pathetically sobbing and moaning for water.

Kilowog groaned, standing up. "Aya. I…can't. I can't stay here…she'll break me down eventually—"

"I'm back."

They looked up at Razer who was holding a clearly enraged Sh'p at arm's length away. "How is she?"

"Doin' fine for a person who feels like their whole body's on fire," Kilowog grumbled.

Razer's eyes widened in fear. "She's dying! Hurry…use this…thing to cure her."

Sh'p looked around in annoyance then focused on Angela. "SH'P!"

Angela stopped her moaning with a star. "_Sh'p, my baby…__mí bébe…_"

Sh'p slinked from Razer's arm to Angela's. Its eyes filled with tears and it began to wail similarly to a banshee.

The advantage: Lazarlophilus covered his ears and hissed savagely. Hal and Carol took the opportunity to wrap Green and Pink bonds around the criminal.

Carol then produced a pill-sized object. She tossed it towards Lazarlophilus and it expanded over the Serpentilus coating him in a mummy-style prison.

"I've got to get me one of those," Hal remarked.

Carol gave a suppressed grin.

"Don't just stand there, you dust ball!" Razer shouted at Sh'p. "Do your little healing job!"

Sh'p hissed at Razer. It proceeded to Angela's neck, now a sickly purplish color, and bit down.

"She gonna be okay?" Hal asked.

"I don't know…" Razer said. "I really don't know…"

* * *

[DREAM]

"_Hello?" Angela called out. "Is somebody there?"_

"_Come on, Angie!" Kilowog laughed, suddenly appearing and waving to her from a distance. "You don't wanna miss this!" _

_She complied with a grin, running towards him. _

_He suddenly changed form, shifting into the red and blue robot from before. He turned._

"_Analyzana," he said. "We are in desperate need of your assistance. Please, stall no longer."_

"_Why?" Angela wanted to scream back, but her voice didn't function. _

_The robot put his arms around her. "Please…our losses increased. With your assistance, there is a chance we may prevail over the Decepticons. I pray you can come to Earth safely."_

_He pulled away, transformed into a simple truck and began to drive away. _

_Her voice finally worked. "Wait!" Angela shouted, running after him, but it seemed like she were running backwards. _

"_Who are you?!" she shouted. " And who is this Analyzana you keep talking about?!" _

_A sudden transformation began at the ground. It morphed into a cruel, sneering face. "Hello Analyzana."_

_As if it weren't her body, a single word instinctively escaped her lips, "Megatron."_

_Laughing, the face opened its mouth widened, swallowing Angela into an abyss of pitch-blackness._

* * *

Angela awoke suddenly, startling Carol who was at her side.

"What is it, Angela?" Carol's concerned eyes were a sight for sore ones.

Angela took a deep breath. "We need to go back to Earth."

* * *

Yay! Dina G out! Peace y'all!


End file.
